DJ's Adventure
by LarryStar17
Summary: DJ isn't just your average teenager; he is also a Wii U gamer! But when the Mario Kart 8 player somehow gets teleported into Iggy Koopa's lab, he is at risk at becoming an adventurer and a way to get back home. Then later he becomes a new form. And this form is absolutely surprising. Can DJ get back home or stay in the Mario dimension? May change content rating.
1. Prologue

He was going fast, working away, putting the final touches. Two more bolts jutted with one more melting with fire breath and he laughed with a mix of insaneness and happiness because of an accomplishment.

"Haha!" The person laughed, which was Iggy Koopa. "I have finally done my invention! Man, King Dad will be so proud of me, he'll definitely give me that giant scepter in the store I've been asking for... heh..."

"Iggy, what's going on?" Someone passed by. It was Lemmy. "Oh wow, what is that?"

"Oh, this? It's my latest invention that can teleport the Princess here without us having to go over to the Mushroom Kingdom and getting her. King Dad wanted me to make something like this, and I've done it." Iggy replies. "Anything you need, buddy?"

"Want to play ball with me?" Lemmy asks, with eyes of adorableness.

"No thanks." Iggy says. "I've still got to run a few tests before I can think about free time. Go play with Junior or something, okay?" He pets Lemmy on the head.

"Fine, thanks anyway." Lemmy leaves Iggy's lab. Iggy rubbed his chin as he turned back to the machine. He pushed a yellow button and the mini screen that he built on the front lit up, and on it said 'Ready to use'.

"I hope this works out perfectly." Iggy pondered as he threw a switch and the machine started to rumble. He stood back a bit, knowing the Princess should spawn in the spot.


	2. Meet DJ!

Hello! I'm DJ on my- wait. I'm not introducing myself into the Fanfic site anymore. I've said that a ton of times already. Our setting takes place in the living room, where I am playing online in Mario Kart 8 about to surpass 67000 VR. So meet me, by full name, DJ KiddPro. (Not my real name) Okay, let's go on with the story...

* * *

"ARRGGGH!" I screamed in frustration as the 2nd place racer trolled me with triple red shells. This has happened to me so many times. I ended up in last place and lost 32 VR. I left the race group to take a break. I went on Miiverse to find out I was banned for two weeks. I sigh and turn off the Wii U. I was looking forward to continue my recent Miiverse story but I couldn't. Mario Kart 8 trolling was worse. At least my online friend named Marsh helped defend by sacrificing his place for me.

I could hear my brother Jake laugh. _Must be spying again,_ I thought.

I get up and had lunch. Pizza. Fresh bond-fide greasyfingers pizza. This helped me get my rage out of my head a bit. I then go to my room and listened to the song 'Problem'. I listened to it at such a high volume I practically didn't hear anything.

Then a few minutes later, I could hear coughing. High-pitched coughing that could only mean they are coming from Jake. I take out my headphones and went to his room to investigate.

"What's wrong?!" I ask, although Jake obviously isn't feeling very well.

"I got a frog in my..." Jake sputtered.

He didn't finish. All I could see was him trying to talk, but looking like he was drowning in the air.

"How about some water?" I said, going to the kitchen. I take ahold of the huge jug and poured some fresh, cool water. It kind of tasted like lemonade, but I decided that it was well worth the risk.

I go back into Jake's room with the glass of water. I look at his face and it looked like he was shocked and was trying to tell me something. But I had no idea. I set the glass of water on his bedside table next to his bucket of play-doh he always keeps there, and suddenly, I unexpectedly(and somehow) vanished into thin air.

Jake blinked in surprise.


	3. He just vanished, let's go find him!

As Jake lay there without moving at all, he became more frantic as every minute passed by. Without me at home to keep him company while my parents were at work, something bad- or even terrible, could happen. Last time I left Jake at home by himself, a couple robbers broke in and almost stole the Wii U console. But luckily Jake found a way to handle a flamethrower. He got the robbers alright, but also ended up accidentally setting my journal on fire. I forgave him, though. This was last year.

Jake got up and took ahold of my Wii U console. He turned it on and logged onto his user profile. Even though he was 11 years old, my parents made him a Nintendo Network account. He sent a few friend requests to people who are five years older(even though he isn't 13+!) but mostly people under 12. One of them was friends with him in real life. He went onto Miiverse and went to that friend's profile and commented on his latest post. Luckily, he was online at that time.

Jake commented, "Hey Trice, I need your help!"

Trice commented back, "Hey, stuck on a game again?"

Jake replied, "NO! My brother has unexpectedly disappeared! Believe me, he did! Come over PRONTO!"

Trice replied, "This, I gotta see." His online status went to 'offline', meaning that he was coming over.

An hour later, the doorbell rang. Jake answered it, and there was Trice.

"I got your message." Trice said. He looked behind Jake, and didn't see me. I was usually behind Jake whenever he answers the door because I'm afraid of strangers(except Trice and others I know) getting in. "Sorry I didn't come earlier, I had to do chores with my sister. But how did he vanish, if he really did?"

"I don't know! After he gave me some water for a sore throat, he just vanished! BOOM! Like a ghost!" Jake screamed, making a scene.

Trice stared at him for a bit, then said, "Any more details other than your mind on horror movies?"

"No."

"Then let's go lookin'."

* * *

I move around in what looks like subspace. I look around and see nothing but complete darkness. No light or a single shade of white. I felt dizzy based on how much I've been in this state.

"When will this ever end..." I mutter. I wonder what was going to happen next. What Jake is doing. When my parents will get home and the result of them seeing me gone. Where I will end up now.

Then suddenly, a flash of white blinded my vision as I entered into a new dimension.

I appear in this new 'place' and hit some hard metal floor from falling about three feet high. Because I hit head-first, I faded into unconsciousness. I had no idea where am I and how or why I ended up here. Everything went blank.


	4. EEYAH!

**AN: Be aware chapters may be changed. But anyway, here's the part where I meet the Mario dimension! Hope y'all enjoy ;)**

* * *

"..."

"Ow... my head..."

Wincing, I force myself to open my eyes and sit up.

I wake up in what looks like a lab. There were machinery and lab chemicals in every angle I look. But that's not the first thing I notice. An extremely familiar figure is looking down at me, with a shocked expression on his face. I squint to get a better look, and this person is who I thought I'd never meet face-to-face. Oh my gosh...!

"EEYAH!" I scream, backing up away from the person as if he were a menacing sharp-toothed shark out of water.

"GAH!" He also screams, backing away, eyes still staring at me.

Iggy Koopa is standing before me.

"Where am I?!" I ask, looking frantically around. Was this really real? No, no. It is. How?!

"In my lab!" Iggy replies, seeming to have the same feeling. "Oh crap... this WASN'T supposed to happen..."

"Iggy!" I say. "How did I end up here?"

"How do you know my name?" Iggy turns to me. "Do you live here or in the Mushroom Kingdom?"

"No, I came from a different universe." I reply. "And I know of you from these so called 'Mario series', which I am a big fan of."

"Oh crap," Iggy sighs. "This wasn't really supposed to happen..."

"Uh, why am I here?" I ask.

"I wanted to impress King Dad by inventing something that could teleport the Princess here without anyone going to the Mushroom Kingdom and getting her. But, I somehow made a mistake and somehow brought you here instead." Iggy explains. "And you live in a different universe?"

"Yeah." I said. "Earth is the planet I live on."

"Never heard of it." Iggy said.

"Can you bring me back home, please?" I ask.

"I'm afraid I don't know how." Iggy mutters. "I'm sorry but you're stuck here for the time being. And dude, I gotta hide you, or else we'll both get killed by King Dad."

"He's gonna WHAT?! Kill us?! Are you serious?" I gasp.

"I don't know." Iggy replies. "But I'll tell you this: whenever I'm gone, stay in my lab and keep quiet until I return. And whatever you do, DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ANYTHING."

"I won't." I reply. "And thanks for trying to help me out."

"Thanks, whatever." Iggy said. "I think it's lunchtime. Just stay in my lab and I'll try sneak some food to you."

"That sounds nice." I said, having no lunch before I teleported here after all.

"What's your name?" Iggy asks. "You haven't told me yet."

"It's DJ." I tell him.

"Well DJ, I'll go now." Iggy gets up and leaves the lab. "And don't touch anything!"

"Sure thing!" I call after him.


	5. DJ meets Lemmy

**Disclaimer: I forgot to mention, I do not own Nintendo characters or Trice. Same with any friends I will make appearances in future fanfics. Only DJ(O.C. and Mii) and my bro. But enjoy this new chapter! Be prepared because this one contains 1k+ words! FYI, I was going to use the name 'Navin' in the story like the Miiverse version of this, but I decided to just use my Mii nickname and add a few tweaks to the old version. How does that sound, people? :) Well, I'm off! Enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

After I finished the food that Iggy snuck to me; which was mushroom steak and fizzy cola, I remember him saying something before I go to sleep in a corner of Iggy's lab for the night.

"Mmm... I'd thought I'd never eat ever again!" I said, finishing the last bite of some leftover mushroom steak and burped a few times because of the soda, a lot fizzy than I would've guessed. "Thanks a whole bunch!"

"You're welcome," Iggy replied, then he looked at me for a bit before saying, "And are you human? Your form looks unique..."

"Yeah." I reply.

"No wonder; you look like the same species as the Mario brothers and Princess Peach." Iggy mutters, mostly to himself. "Well, just hang around my lab since no one else comes here except for me. I'm going to bed now. Goodnight, DJ." Iggy then goes to his bedroom.

"Night!" I say back and went to my corner and curled up, making some comfort with a couple cloths I found near a sink.

Sleep came much easier.

* * *

*The next morning*

* * *

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN IGGY'S LAB?!" A voice screeches, waking me up. I sit up and glance around the room. Iggy is sitting at a table writing in a notebook and someone who isn't supposed to see me is at the door of the lab.

"Lemmy what did I tell you about going in my lab?" Iggy growls.

"Sorry dude, I was looking for you." Lemmy said. "But who's he? Did you kidnap him?"

"Long story short, one of my experiments didn't go as planned and he ended up here." Iggy explained. "Don't tell anyone. What do you need?"

"I lost my ball..." Lemmy admits. Iggy sighs and tosses him some kind of machine.

"Keep it." Iggy states.

"Yay!" Lemmy cheers. "Thanks, little bro!" Iggy looks at me once Lemmy left.

"You know Lemmy, right?" He asks.

"Yeah." I reply. "I know all your siblings AND the age order."

"So you know how old we are?" Iggy questions.

"Not THAT." I said. "How old are you then?"

"14." Iggy replies. "And you?"

"I'm now 15." I reply. Iggy looks at me weirdly.

"You're probably as tall as the average 19-year-old koopa." He said.

"I'm sorry, I'm a human." I frown. "And I'm tall compared to other humans my age." My height is almost 6 feet.

"It's like I'm talking to Morton." Iggy laughs.

"Wow. What a way to treat a boy who's lost and nowhere near his home." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. "And what time is it?"

"7:00 a.m." Iggy replies. "Go back to sleep if you want."

"Nah, I usually wake up at this time." I stand up. "And I see you wake up this early as well?"

"I wake up at 5:00 to 6:00 every morning to work on stuff." Iggy said. "And Lemmy wakes up early too because he's... Lemmy." I walk over to the tall skinny Koopaling.

"Need any help?" I ask.

"No thanks, I'm almost done." Iggy continues to write in his notebook. I sit down again and began to think about some things.

I wonder what my parents and Jake are up to. Why did Jake and I had to be left home alone? It's not like we can jump out a window and run back to an old place that my family used to own. How long will I be here? What if I have to spend the rest of my life here? I don't think I can handle that. What's happening seems so surreal. I feel my eyes start to well up, but luckily I'm able to prevent myself from crying.

"Are you and Lemmy the only ones awake right now?" I ask.

"Most likely... but there are servants." Iggy replied.

"Can I go to Lemmy's room?" I said.

"Fine, you're lucky I know a secret passage from my room to his." Iggy said. "Follow me." He leads me to his room and moves aside his bedside table. The secret passage is there and it looks like I have to crawl through it.

"And does anybody else know about this?" I said as I peek through the passage.

"Probably not; I discovered this myself." Iggy points out.

"Okay well, I'm going now." I crawl into the passage. It's narrow and dark and I have the tiny fear of bumping into something... don't judge.

Eventually, I reach the end of the passage, but it's blocked by some sort of box. I knock on the box like how I would knock on a door.

"Iggy?" I hear Lemmy's voice. He pushes the box aside and we see each other.

"Hey." I give Lemmy a small wave. "Can I come in?"

"Oh, it's you again. You're already here, so you might as well come in." Lemmy moves out of the way and I crawl out of the passage. "What's your name?"

"DJ." I stated.

"Cool, I've never heard of that name before. And did you discover this secret thing yourself?" Lemmy asks me as he does some tricks on his new ball.

"No, Iggy showed it to me." I answered.

"Oh, well how did you wind up in Iggy's lab?" Lemmy questioned.

"I was in my home when I suddenly disappeared into thin air. Then, I ended up here." I explained. "And my home is in a place called Earth, which isn't in the same universe as the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Wow." Lemmy comments. "And do you miss your home?"

"Yeah." I comment. "I know lots about this world, but I wasn't really expecting to actually go here."

"Interesting," Lemmy hops off his ball and tosses it to me. "You try."

"Um... I'm not good at balancing on stuff, but okay..." I grab it. I stand on the ball, but immediately fell off about 5 seconds later.

"Well, you need practice." Lemmy laughs, but not in a mean way. Come on, Lemmy is the happiest, playful, and charming of the Koopalings.

We chat for a little more, then I decide to return to Iggy's room.

"Talk to you later, Lemster." I said as I go back through the secret passage, and satsified with the nickname I had for him.

"It's nice getting to know you, DJ!" Lemmy smiles. "See you later!"

* * *

 **So how was that for a new chapter? Whoop. This is the longest chapter so far that I've ever written. Will I make a future chapter longer than this? Who knows. Let's cross that bridge when we come to it. But for now, don't forget to read and review! Until next chapter, peeps!**


	6. Hey it's Junior!

**After getting** **75000+ VR,(A.K.A. ¾ completed my VR journey!) I've decided to do another chapter because I'm bored. May not be as thrilling because I worked on this all night yesterday! ^_ ~ Well, enjoy while you can! *yawn***

* * *

Here I am, just currently hanging around Iggy's room. It gets really boring when no one else is here. Iggy and Lemmy both haven't talked to me much for about several hours already.

I quietly sing a verse of my favorite song called 'turn down for what' as I head into Iggy's lab. I sit in my usual corner and do nothing else in particular... until a certain little Koopa pops out from one of the cupboards.

"Who are you?" The youngest Koopa kid, Bowser Jr., asks me. I turn around to look at him and just then, Iggy walks into the lab.

"What is it with my siblings invading my lab?!" The green-haired Koopaling groaned.

"I'm sorry Iggy, don't kill me!" Bowser Jr. squealed. "I was just playing hide-and-seek with Larry and it was my turn to hide, so I went here and hid since no one would ever look here, except for you, of course. But anyway, this stranger came in. And I know your lab is private, so I had to ask him who he was."

Iggy let out a sigh. "Next time, don't play in my lab." He said. "And this is DJ. I accidentally transported him from his home planet." Iggy made me sound as if I'm an alien.

"Hey," I glance at the younger Koopa. "Bowser Junior, right?"

"Yeah," Bowser Jr. replies. "But everyone calls me Junior."

"Okay, Junior." I giggle. "Don't tell anyone about me, except for Lemmy. He already knows that I'm here."

"Except for Larry?" Bowser Jr. gives me an odd look, tilting his head.

I force a bitter laugh. "No, I said LEMMY." I correct him.

"Ohhhhh." Bowser Jr. grabs my hand. "Come with me to my room and play with me!" He smiled. At last, I won't be so bored anymore.

"Sure!" I said. "But don't let anyone see me."

"It's okay; my room is just across from Iggy's." He tells me. We both head into his room when there is absolutely nobody in the hallway.

Bowser Jr.'s room looked very colorful and cheery. He seemed pretty much the artistic type. I also noticed that the room was much bigger than Iggy's. Could it be because Bowser Jr. is Bowser's favorite child? If that was true, poor Koopalings. I felt mournful for them, especially Larry, who is my favorite of the Koopa kids.

"Nice room!" I said.

"Thank you!" Bowser Jr. returned the favor. "I'll be right back; I've gotta tell Larry that he never found me!" And then he walked out of the room.

I decide to look at the framed pictures on the walls of the room. A lot of them were pictures of Bowser and I learn that Bowser Jr. is probably his favorite because of all the time they spend together. I saw eight more pictures with the Koopalings; one for each Koopaling independently and the last one were all of them together in a family photo.

I carefully took off the one with just Larry on it. I rub my index finger across the glass where Larry's shell plastron was shown. Okay, I'll even admit I kissed the glass. I held it against my chest before putting it back on the hook in the wall where I took it off.

I looked around and saw Bowser Jr. had a collection of Super Mario plushies, probably the whole collection. I found a Larry plushie and... let's just say I gave it just one small cuddle before putting it back with the others. That's when I turned around and saw Bowser Jr.'s dresser.

I opened the top drawer and found dozens of bunches of backup bandanas. _"He probably throws them away after use and just grabs a new one,"_ I thought.

I looked in the middle drawer and saw a lot of coloring supplies. Wow, he really is the artistic type. I close the drawer and move on to the bottom one.

There were sheets of stickers. I found happy faces, flames, animals, you name it. What surprised me most was that I went deeper and found blue star stickers that looked like Larry's blue star birthmark.

I stuck one on the back of my left hand. Soon Bowser Jr. returns in the room.

"Draw." He points to his desk where an open sketchpad lies.

"Draw what?" I ask, going to Bowser Jr.'s desk. Drawing is actually one of my hobbies that I do on paper and handwritten stuff on Miiverse, although I don't really often post or show my drawings to anyone. But I guess I could make an exception this time.

"Anything." Bowser Jr. shrugs. I decide to draw Larry Koopa.

I draw as Bowser Jr. looks over my shoulder. I'm almost done with Larry's head and mohawk outline when Bowser Jr. gasps happily.

"You're drawing my brother Larry!" He said. "If you're not from this world, then how do you know him?" Man, he's so smart for a 7-year-old. Iggy told me all his siblings' ages already.

"Um..." I try to think of an answer to Bowser Jr.'s question. "Some of the people in my world know of the people here." I explained. "I know lots of the people in this world and Larry happens to be one of them."

"Cool!" Bowser Jr. grins. "Can you tell me about your world?"

So as I draw Larry Koopa, I tell Bowser Jr. about Earth and how it is different from the Mushroom World. Yet with every thing I say, I think of something I miss.

* * *

 **Another 1k+ chapter, but barely. I might not continue this until 80000 VR. See you guys until then I guess.**

 **Peace!**


	7. The bully

**AN: I decided to put my 80000 VR on hold and do another chapter. Please note that in some chapters, Jake and Trice will make minor appearances. Just look for a horizontal line, followed by _*Meanwhile, back on Earth...*_ and after another horizontal line, that's when they will make their appearances. Enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

I don't know how long I've been talking to Bowser Jr. in his room. I've learned a lot of new things about him, his family, and Darkland.

Suddenly, the door opens and thanks to my quick reflexes, I was able to hide behind the big pile of plushies before someone enters the room.

Bowser is the person that comes into Bowser Jr.'s room. He looks exactly like he does in the games. But I'm slightly shocked to see him off a screen on my IPhone somehow. Luckily, Bowser can't see me.

"Junior, want me to take you to the candy store?" He asked.

"Yes, King Dad!" Bowser Jr. replies with pride. Bowser goes to the desk and looks at the sketchpad there. Oh my gosh. He'll see the drawing of Larry.

"Did you draw this?" Bowser questions. Obviously, Bowser Jr. can't say no.

"Yes," Bowser Jr. answered.

"You drew your brother!" Bowser seems happy. "I'm so proud of you! I'll have this drawing framed, shown to him, and put on his bedroom wall."

"Okay, King Dad!" Bowser Jr. said.

"Now come on, let's go to the candy store." Bowser leaves the room with Bowser Jr. Once the room is empty, I start to run to Iggy's room.

Usually, I have decent timing when I do things. But this time, my timing is horrible.

When I ran across the hallway, someone is running down it. We collide and I'm knocked to the ground. I look back up after brushing the dirt off my jeans and the Koopaling staring back at me wasn't Iggy or Lemmy.

"Watch where you're going, pipsque- who the hell are you?" Roy growls.

"Uh..." I don't really know what to say. I know that Roy is the toughest of the Koopalings, and I'm quite skinny and 3 feet shorter compared to him.

"Answer me!" Roy snaps. But, he can't tell me what to do. I run into Iggy's room and locked the door. Once again, I'm thankful for my quick reflexes.

"DJ?" Iggy looks up from whatever book he's reading."Why in such a rush?"

"Someone saw me," I pant. "And I think he's gonna kill me." Suddenly, Roy starts pounding on the door.

"I'm guessing that's Roy." Iggy murmurs.

"Lemme in!" Roy yells, still pounding on the door.

"Why?" Iggy calls back.

"Do I have a reason? UNLOCK THE FREAKING DOOR!" Roy shouts. Iggy sighs and turns to me.

"Stay here, we'll explain." He said before unlocking the door. Roy runs in and he looks very pissed.

"No one runs away from me!" Roy glares at me, so I glare back.

"Well, too bad! I just did!" I sass Roy. I'm sorry, but I can have these kind of attitudes if provoked.

"No one sasses me either!" Roy replied, getting angrier by the second.

"I just did that too, and I'm doing it again!" I retorted. I have a smug smirk on my face.

"Both of you! Calm down!" Iggy yelled. I try to keep calm, but Roy doesn't.

"You can't tell me what to do, four-eyes!" Roy snaps.

Now it was my turn to snap. I grab the nearest object to me, which was a huge dictionary, and threw it at Roy. Luckily, my aim is good and the dictionary hits Roy in his ' _special spot_ '.

"Ow..." Roy groans, dropping to the ground. Iggy gives me a horrified glance.

"Don't treat your own brother like that!" I said. "Stop being such a bully!"

"What's going on here?" Lemmy walks into the room.

"Don't ask me." Iggy mutters.

"That runt hit me where it hurts!" Roy said. "And he SASSED me!" Lemmy looks at me.

"He was asking for it." I shrugged.

"Who are you, anyway?" Roy sits up. "What gives you the right to stand up to me?"

"I'm DJ. I live in a different world, but Iggy tested one of his inventions and it kind of failed." I glance at Iggy, who nods. "Instead of taking Princess Peach here, the invention took ME here."

"And you're not allowed to tell anyone about him." Lemmy said.

"Um, actually, we should tell our other siblings about DJ soon." Iggy said. "You two and Junior already know, so we might as well tell the others."

"What about your Dad?" I question.

"Oh... let's tell him last." Lemmy suggested.

"Okay..." Roy turns to me, and luckily, he has calmed down. "So, you're just gonna live here?"

"I'll live here until Iggy can transport me back home." I replied and glanced at Iggy.

"Don't worry! I'm working on it!" Iggy put his hands up.

"Well, I'm going to work out now." Roy flexes his muscles. "DJ, don't get on my bad side or you'll be crying 'till you're sore."

"Fine, fine," I said. "But don't provoke me then." Roy leaves the room.

"I think I'm scared of you now." Iggy jokes.

"Relax; I'm only like that when someone's pissin' me off." I replied.

"So, what did I miss?" Lemmy asks. I tell him what happened before the conversation, including what happened before I went to Iggy's room.

"Wow," Iggy says in surprise. "No one really provokes Roy as much as you did."

"Yeah, and he usually treats us like chumps." Lemmy added.

"Well, he shouldn't." I frown. "I have absolutely no tolerance for unfair treatment."

"Hey, you two want to help me on my latest invention?" Iggy asked. "The one that should take DJ back home?" Lemmy and I both nodded. The three of us head to Iggy's lab, where the invention in-progress is.

* * *

*Meanwhile, back on Earth...*

* * *

"How are you doing?" Jake asked.

"No DJ yet!" Trice yelled from another room. "Should we take a break for now?"

"Not until we find him." Jake muttered. "Man, he's been gone for a whole day now... good thing Mom and Dad have 6 more days of work until they return home, then we could explain what happened... oh wait. They won't believe us. Let's keep it a secret. He's also missing out on his Mario Kart 8 VR or whatever you call it. It's his goal." Trice comes out of the room he's in and follows Jake.

They pass the Wii U console. "On second thought, maybe a bit of online racing won't hurt." Jake suggested.

"Yay!" Trice cheered.

They got two Wii remotes in individual Wii wheels and started up the game. Soon they began some online play. What they didn't know was they were accidentally using my account for two-players online.

"I'm wondering why your VR is super high..." Trice said. He had 1121 VR, which was Jake's real VR.

They both did poorly on the first game. Trice earned 1 VR while Jake lost 34 VR.

"Oh dear, DJ is going to be so disappointed." Jake worriedly said. "Let's play again. Hopefully I'll do better..."

"Same here." Trice moaned.

* * *

 **So I actually got 2 chapters done in a day! WHOO HOO! :D And this one just beat my old record of the highest words in chapter 5! Cool, huh? I changed my mind about my Mario Kart 8 VR making story delays. I will do stories whenever I can. During racing for VR(but rarely) or whenever I go out! Well, that's all for today folks!**

 **Don't forget to Read and Review!**


	8. Rest of them

Just like yesterday, Iggy is writing in his notebook when I wake up. I grunt as I get up, grimacing from a bit of pain on my right elbow because I lay on it the whole night.

"Morning." I said to the genius Koopaling.

"Hey." Iggy doesn't look up from his notebook.

"Need help?" I asked.

"Not now," Iggy answered. "But thanks for asking."

"Should we tell your other siblings about me yet?" I questioned.

"Maybe we will today." Iggy said. "King Dad will be out from this morning to late night; so I can introduce you to Larry, Morton, Wendy, and Ludwig while he's gone."

"Cool." I grinned. "I'm gonna go visit Lemmy now."

"Okay." Iggy replies. "Talk to you later!"

* * *

Now it is about 1 P.M. and I'm a bit nervous. I always am when I'm about to meet new people.

"We're going now," Iggy informs me. "All of them are waiting in the playroom."

"What did you tell them?" I asked.

"I just told them that I was gonna bring something there and they had to see it." Iggy replied.

"A thing?" I sneered. "You called me a THING?"

"Sorry, I had to do that so no one would ask too many questions." Iggy muttered.

"Whatever, let's go." I said.

"Be discreet," Iggy tells me. "We don't want any servants noticing you."

"Of course." I replied.

Iggy checks the hallway. "Coast is clear!" He said. "Follow me!" Iggy begins to run. I follow up and match his running speed. However, I don't have very much energy and soon, I begin to slow down.

We're still not at the playroom, wherever it is. Gosh, this place is awfully huge. Iggy looks back at me.

"Hurry up!" He calls. "We're almost there!"

"I'm sorry!" I panted. "I'm getting tired!"

Luckily, we stop in front of a door a minute later.

"You ready?" Iggy asks me.

"I guess so..." I said, taking a deep breath, not knowing what to expect.

"Good luck with them." Iggy said before opening the door to this 'playroom' and shoving me in before him.

All the other Koopalings are in here alright, but only the ones who haven't seen me before look extremely shocked.

"Who's he?" Larry asks in a slightly rude tone. I smiled inside because it was always my dream to meet him face-to-face. But right now I raised my eyebrow at him, surprised.

"I wanna introduce him!" Lemmy exclaimed, jumping up.

"No, I wanna!" Bowser Jr. pleaded. "Please Lemmy, can I?!"

"Fine," Lemmy sat back down, a bit disappointed.

"Everyone, this is DJ." Bowser Jr. points to me. "He lives in a place called Earth, but he accidentally appeared here."

"How do you accidentally appear somewhere?" Wendy questioned, crossing her arms.

"I was testing one of my inventions and I accidentally brought DJ here." Iggy explained.

"And he's living here until Iggy invents something that can him back to his home!" Lemmy said.

"Does King Dad know about this?" Ludwig asked.

"No, but we'll tell him soon." Iggy said.

"You can't tell King Dad!" Morton exclaimed. "He'll kick him out for sure, or even maybe lock him in the dungeon! Because who allows strangers to live on their property? Hardly anyone I tell ya! But anyway, he'll find out soon, and his reaction won't be good! He'll probably lock him up for days, months, maybe years! Then, he'll think of what to do with him, like he did to our recent captive! He made the innocent dude into a meal, by having him being put into an ov-"

"Be quiet, or your face will meet my fist." Roy threatened. Morton fearfully(and instantly) went silent. I narrowed my eyes at Roy.

"Well Morton, you're right, in a way." Iggy said, making Morton smile a bit. "So, what do you think we should do?"

"I have an idea," Ludwig said and we all look at him. "But, we must tell Kamek about DJ."

"Why?" Larry asked.

"We can ask Kamek to turn DJ into a Koopa, the same species as us. Then, we can tell King Dad that he can be an apprentice for him." Ludwig explained. "He surely won't say no."

"An apprentice?" I said. "I'm gonna be an _apprentice_?"

"Yeah, you can spy on the Mario Brothers and Princess Peach for King Dad, and even assist us in kidnapping!" Lemmy grinned. "It's an oppurtunity he won't wanna miss!"

"So DJ, are you OK with the plan?" Wendy turned to me.

"It's fine with me, but me being a Koopa has to be temporary." I replied.

"Don't worry, it will be," Morton assured. "Kamek can definitely pull that off. Because guess what? He-"

"Alright Morton, that's enough." Ludwig said, slightly irritated. "DJ, we'll take you to Kamek now."

"Okay," I nodded.

I hope this plan will work.

* * *

 **AN: Finally after being in the depths of inactiveness, I have done chapter 8! Yes, you got it right! I am going to work on the next chapter so stay tuned for a while. High School starts back up for me in three weeks, so I may go into the long-gone pit again. Going to be in Sophomore year, yep. Well, see you after chapter 8! And I achieved almost 85000+ VR in Mario Kart 8! Yaaay :D**


	9. New form

**AN: Remember when I said in the summary that DJ would become a new form? Well, here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Who is he?" Kamek glances when we arrive in his Library or whatever it's called.

"This is DJ." Larry introduces me. "He wants to be an apprentice for us."

"An apprentice?" Kamek questioned. "So, why did you bring him to me?"

"We need you to turn him to a Koopa, like us." Iggy said.

"No," Kamek replied bluntly. "And I will tell King Bowser that a stranger is in his castle without permission."

"Come on, dude!" Roy said. Wendy whispers something to Ludwig, who nodded. Then, the only female Koopaling turned to Kamek.

"We should tell you the whole story, so you can understand everything." She said. "DJ isn't from this planet, not even this universe. Iggy accidentally brought him here with one of the inventions he was testing. He has to make one that will take DJ back to his home, but he's stuck here for the time being. Only you and us Koopalings know about him so far. Ludwig suggested to disguise DJ as a Koopa and he can be an apprentice for King Dad."

"Okay..." Kamek seemed to understand us slightly more. "But, why would he be an apprentice?"

"He can spy on the Mario Brothers and Princess Peach for King Dad, and assist us in kidnapping." Ludwig said.

"That is a very good idea..." Kamek murmured.

"Please sir," I begged. "I'd really appreciate it if you turn me into a Koopa for a while."

"Very well," Kamek taps his wand on his palm. "I shall turn you into a Koopa... but the spell will last for exactly one week."

"Is that enough time?" I asked Iggy.

"If I work on it every time I have the chance, then most likely." He answered. I nodded at Kamek.

"Thank you." I said.

"Oh, but you must know something." Kamek added. "The spell only works on this planet. If you return to your planet before the week is up, you will automatically be a human again." Perfect!

Kamek muttered a few words I don't understand as he waves his wand. Thick fog goes everywhere so I can't see anything at all.

About one minute later, the fog disappears. Also, a full-length mirror is in front of me.

I slowly step towards the mirror to have a better look at my reflection.

I look similar to Iggy in the sense that almost my entire body is yellow. My hair looked a bit different. It was still kind of spiky but a bit longer and a bit lighter than rich black. My hair is about 3 inches above my shoulders, the style of a mullet.

My eye color doesn't change in the transformation either. It remained dark brown. My eye shape is similar to Ludwig's. A purple star tattoo is shown on my left eye. Also, I have three fangs.

My shell is dark purple, similar to Roy. I have spike cuffs replacing my wristwatch on my left wrist and a dark blue band I wore on the right. I'm barefoot as well. My tail; which I spotted, was sticking out the hindmost part beneath my shell. _My_ tail!

I'm now slightly wider, obviously because I'm no longer a human. Also, I'm a little short than before. In height, I'm probably in between Larry and Ludwig.

"Well, what do you think?" Lemmy asked me, breaking the two-minute silence.

"This is freakin' awesome." I grinned.

* * *

*Meanwhile, back on Earth...*

* * *

"Oh man..." Jake groaned, after so many losses. "...I don't think he's gonna be happy, 5000 VR down the drain."

"NOW can we continue looking?" Trice asked. He earned 200 VR from winning a few times, obviously because his VR was low. But even though it was a small accomplishment, he still wasn't in a good mood. "We just wasted the rest of yesterday and half of today by playing for nothing!"

"Sorry..." Jake said.

Trice turned off the Wii U console and put the controllers back in their usual spots. "Let's go look now. Mom said I have to be home by 8."

Jake looked at the clock. 2 days I was gone. I disappeared at around 3:00 P.M. on the day I tried to help Jake with his problem. Now it was almost 5:30 P.M.

"Come on DJ, this isn't funny anymore," Jake called out. This was what he would usually say when I stayed hidden from him when we were playing Hide-and-Seek. But this isn't a game right now. I would answer him, but I'm in another dimension, so what was the point? "DJ? DJ come on, quit it."

Jake could feel tears coming to his eyes. He sat down at the kitchen table, and ate a bag of Blender Skittles, the type of Skittles he always liked ever since it came out. He always ate them whenever he tried to calm down, but mostly while playing games with me, without knowing it. Pretty soon, they would all run out, and Jake would panic. He would not settle for any other kinds of Skittle bags. Blender kind. That was it.

"Chill, bro. I'm sure he'll turn up." Trice comforted him using my Lemmy plush, which he took from my room.

 _Please let him be_ , Jake thought. Since Lemmy was Jake's most favorite Koopaling, aside from mine being Larry, he hugged the plush doll and lay his head down on the table.

Trice then joined in with the Morton plush, also from my room. Man, were they lucky I am not home at the moment, because I mostly don't like it when people often borrow/take my stuff.

* * *

 **AN: And done! Another chapter well completed. I am a Koopaling for now I guess. What's going to happen while in that form? We'll find out next time. For now, I'm going to try go for 90000+ VR! Bye for now, viewers!**


	10. More Koopaling bonding

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry for the long inactivity! I was busy on Mario Kart 8 lately... yep. If you asked me already, I have finally got the 99999 mark. 62nd Worldwide, 17th American, 2nd in Canada, and 1st in my homestate, Alberta! Cheers! :D *Hugs Larry Koopa in excitement* Now, should I go for the same goal for Battle mode or buy Splato- *Gets cut off***

 **Jake: Uh, changing the subject! Hurry and publish the chapter already!**

 **Trice: Yeah! Chapter 12 is when Jake and I make our next appearance! I CAN'T WAIT!**

 **Me: Okey fine! (Starts writing an _A_** **)**

 **P.S. This chapter contains over 2k words.**

* * *

After some more time admiring my new self, I decide to take a stroll around the castle until somebody who I liked calls me.

"DJ!" I turned to see the Koopaling with a blue mohawk. "Come with me!" Figuring this is a chance for me to bond with Larry, I follow him. We both go in his room, which is mostly blue.

"What's up?" I asked. "Your room's cool, by the way."

"Thanks," He said. "Do you like pranking people?" I have a feeling I know where this conversation is going.

"Sometimes," I replied. "What's the prank you're thinking of doing?"

"You read my mind," Larry said. "Are you some sort of mind-reader?"

"No," I chuckle. "I just know you're a prankster, plant lover, and a tennis player. Isn't that why you're nicknamed 'Cheatsy'?"

"No one has called me that in awhile." Larry replied. "But how do you know that's my nickname?"

I then proceed to explain to Larry how I know about this world and some of its inhabitants.

"So, what's your prank of the day?" I asked when I'm done explaining.

"This," Larry opens one of his desk drawers and shows me what looks like a shampoo bottle. "By the way, there's no 'prank of the day' for me. I do numerous pranks every day."

"Oh, that's predictable." I said. "And is that shampoo?"

"Nope, it's neon green hair dye," Larry said. "Who should we use it on?"

Hmm... who would look the funniest with neon green hair? Iggy wouldn't look very different. Roy and Wendy don't have any hair. Morton only has, like 3 strands of hair. Oh! I know who!

"Ludwig." I snickered.

"Kooky it is," Larry uses Ludwig's old nickname. "Here's the plan: I'll somehow make Ludwig go out of his room, unless he's already out. While he's out, quickly run to his bathroom, which is in his room. Get the shampoo bottle in his shower and put the hair dye in it's place. Go out once that's over with. Got it?"

"Yep," I said. "But is the dye temporary or permanent? And does Ludwig's real shampoo bottle look the same as the fake one?"

"The dye should only last for one or two days," Larry replied. "And of course, the real and fake shampoo bottles look very alike! If they didn't, the prank probably wouldn't work out."

"True," I murmured. "And are you sure that the prank will go as planned?" I know, I ask questions. Lots of them.

"I dunno, but there's only one way to find out." Larry stands up and gives me the hair dye. "Come on, let's go."

Larry runs to Ludwig's room while I walked casually and slowly. It turns out that Ludwig's room is only down the hall. I'm still on my way there when I saw both Larry and Ludwig exit said room and go down a staircase.

Once no one is around, I break into a run to Ludwig's room. When I'm there, I immediately enter the bathroom. I do what Larry had planned me to do and I leave afterwards.

Unfortunately, Ludwig is approaching his room when I left it. He gives me a questioning look.

"Sorry, I got lost and accidentally went in your room." I fake-apologized. Luckily, Ludwig seems to believe me.

"That's alright." He said. "What are you looking for?"

"Larry's room." I said the first place that I think of.

"Oh, that's just down the hall, next to the castle's dining room." Ludwig points out to me, even though I secretly already know where Larry's room is.

"Okay thank you." I said.

"No problem, DJ." Ludwig replied before going into his room. Once Ludwig is out of the hallway, Larry comes over to me.

"So?" He whispers in case anyone else is around.

"It went good." I whispered back.

"Okay let's go to my room," Larry tells me. "We have good timing because Ludwig usually showers during this time." After Larry said that, we raced to his room. I beat him by a second and a half.

"LARRY!" Ludwig yells a few minutes later. Larry and I could even hear it from here.

Larry and I start laughing uncontrollably.

After chatting with Larry for a bit more, I left his room to look for another Koopaling to bond with. Luckily, Wendy is coming my way.

"Oh hi DJ!" She waved. "I was looking for you."

"What do you need?" I asked.

"Wanna go shopping with me?" Wendy asked.

"Sure!" I answered. I'm not really that into shopping, but I'm willing to go this time.

"Awesome!" Wendy exclaimed, grabbing my arm. "Let's go to my airship!"

We then head to a spot where all the Koopalings' airships were parked. We get into the one which was supposedly Wendy's and we take off, heading to a town called _Koopa Square_.

We arrive at a mall called _Koopatropolis_. Heads turn as Wendy and I walk into the mall, but I know that's because Wendy's a princess.

"Princess! What a great pleasure to see you!"

"Your highness! Who is that boy with you?"

"Take a picture with me, please!"

I hear voices and camera flashes everywhere. I start to get uncomfortable because I don't like loud sounds or being crowded. I guess Wendy is used to it.

"He's just a friend of mine, don't mind us!" Wendy yelled and we start running. Some Koopa Troopas who were dressed in matching red outfits stop the citizens from crowding us even more, and I'm grateful. Once we went inside the mall, we stopped running.

"Gosh, do you have to deal with that every time you go out?" I panted.

"Most of the time," Wendy shrugged. "Don't worry, my bodyguards usually handle them for me. Now, let's go shopping!"

We go to several stores and I don't buy much since I'll probably wear the same things every day. I bought headphones, a neon purple hair dye bottle, and a necklace with a long, pointy fang hanging in front that served as a single bead, but that's it. Wendy buys some accessories for herself.

While Wendy and I went shopping, we talked a lot. We learned a lot about each other. Wendy and I have more differences than similarities.

"Thank you so much." I said when we were about to leave Koopatropolis. Wendy bought my things for me since I don't have my own coins. That's the currency in this world.

"Anytime." Wendy replied. I'm so glad Wendy and I were able to bond by shopping.

Once we arrived back at the castle, I decided to hang out with Morton next.

I heard a loud voice down the hallway and it's most likely Morton's. "But before I could form a sentence, the Koopa Kid collapsed to the ground." Morton said, and I'm starting to wonder what he's talking about. "Oh wow, what a cliffhanger! I hate cliffhangers!" I decide to peek in Morton's room.

"Hey." I waved.

"Hi DJ!" Morton grinned and placed a book on his lap. "Come on in!" I entered the mostly-grey room.

"So, what's up?" I asked.

"I was just reading." Morton gestures to the book on his lap.

"Aloud?" I said.

"Um, yeah," Morton replied. "You heard?"

"I heard the last part of the chapter," I said. "I hate cliffhangers, too."

"Cool," Morton smiled at me. "You like reading?"

"Yeah, but I mostly read Mario Fanfics." I told Morton.

"Fanfics?" Morton looked at me, puzzled. "What are those?" Oops. I temporarily forgot he is part of the Mario series. Plus, I don't think Fanfics exist in this world. Oh great, more explaining to do. I'm kind of terrible at explaining things, actually. But nonetheless, I tell Morton what Fanfics are.

"That's so cool!" Morton exclaimed when I finished explaining. "Are there any Fanfics about me? My siblings? King Dad? Everyone in this world? Tell me about them!"

"There are lots of stories about your family, the Mario brothers, lots of people." I said. I didn't tell Morton that there are also Fanfics about real life people or other fictional things because I know he'll ask more questions.

"Whoa," Morton replied. "Guess what else I like to do besides reading!"

"Uh, eating?" I guessed.

"Yes!" Morton exclaimed. "How did you know?"

"I just guessed." I said. "Plus, I love to eat, too."

"We have so much in common!" Morton said. "I know what we could do together; we can eat! There's lots of food here. I'm so excited! We can be best friends!"

After an hour of chatting, I decided to leave Morton's room.

"Talk to you later, Morty." I used my new nickname for Morton.

"Yay! See ya!" Morton waved at me. As I walk down the hallway and away from the biggest Koopaling's room, I can hear him start to read aloud again. I actually find Morton funny and annoying at the same time. But, he's really nice. I myself am pretty talkative, but only with certain people. I can be talkative with Morton without anyone getting annoyed with me. I understand why people get annoyed with him and I even I do at times. However, I'm willing to be Morton's chat buddy until I go back home.

It is now about 9 P.M. and luckily, Bowser is still out. I decide to see if I can hang out with Ludwig.

I remembered where Ludwig's room is and I headed there.

I slowly opened the door to Ludwig's room and I saw him reading something while sitting in front of his piano. Ludwig quickly turned and looked at me with a panicked expression on his face. He probably doesn't want me around.

"Sorry..." I said, about to close the door.

"No, it's fine," Ludwig sighed. "I thought you were King Dad. What do you need?"

"I was just wondering if I could stay here for a bit." I replied.

"You can," Ludwig said. "I need someone to listen to my latest piece anyway."

"Thanks." I entered the room and closed the door behind me.

"I'll play my latest piece to you and I need you to tell me what you think of it." Ludwig said.

"Sure," I said. "What's it called?"

"I have yet to name it," Ludwig replies. "Are you ready?"

"I'm ready whenever you are." I answered. Right after I said that, Ludwig begins to play on his piano.

I know Ludwig is a musical-type person, but the song isn't as good as I expected it to be. It was way better. I can tell that the piece has a lot of emotions in it. I have a smile on my face as I listened. I also pay attention to the pianist himself.

Ludwig looks very happy, as if he's in his own world with his music. He plays so naturally, probably forgetting I'm in the room. It's like music is Ludwig's escape from reality.

Soon, the piece ends and Ludwig turned to me.

"How was it?" He asked and it seemed like he's slightly nervous.

"It was amazing," I told him. "10 out of 10. You should be a musician!"

"Thanks," Ludwig smiled. "I want to be a musician, but King Dad doesn't approve of it. He thinks music is pointless!"

"It isn't," I said. "Music is awesome!"

"I know," Ludwig stated. "And please don't ever tell King Dad about my passion for music. He thinks I'm over it now."

"I won't." I assured the oldest Koopaling.

"Thanks, DJ," Ludwig said. "I don't mean to sound rude, but can you please leave now? I will compose a new song."

"Okay," I replied. "But can you please play more songs for me sometime?"

"Sure," Ludwig grinned. "Maybe tomorrow."

"Thanks Ludwig, and goodnight!" I left Ludwig's room.

I don't think Ludwig would be so nice to me if I mentioned the neon green hair.

* * *

 **AN: So I'm now done another chapter! Whoop. I'm trying to finish this before High School starts so expect the next part to come sooner. Don't forget others are still helping me with ideas. But before I go publish this new chapter and log off, tell me in the reviews which Koopaling you wish to bond with, and why. Welp, see y'all later! *Larry noises***


	11. Meeting the King

I woke up to what sounds like maniacal laughing, and it's coming from no one other than Iggy. I know he's crazy and all that, but why is he laughing like that right now?

"Why are you laughing?" I asked as I stretched my arms.

"I just did something correctly," Iggy told me before maniacally laughing once more. "I'm sorry if I woke you up."

"It's okay." I said and stood up.

"Bark! Bark!" A chain chomp crashes through one of the lab windows. Glass broke, making me flinch. I don't really like loud, startling noises.

"Iggy Jr.!" Iggy screeched. "How did you escape?!"

Iggy Jr. simply hopped over to Iggy and barked at him repeatedly. I held in my laughter. It looks like Iggy Jr. is scolding his owner.

"Iggy Jr.!" I clapped. "Come here!"

I'm thinking that chain chomps are the Mushroom World equivalent of dogs in my home planet. Plus, I love dogs and I have 2 dogs back on Earth.

Iggy Jr. glanced my way and soon started barking at me.

"Iggy Jr.!" Iggy exclaimed. "Go back to your chain chomp house! You're grounded!" Iggy Jr. whimpered before taking a giant leap back out through the previously broken window.

"He's cute." I commented.

"She, you mean," Iggy corrected. "She's a female."

"Then why is she called Iggy Jr.?" I questioned.

"I don't know!" Iggy throws his hands up in the air. "Don't question my names for my pets." Iggy's crazy, alright.

"You have more pets?" I asked.

"No," Iggy responded. "Iggy Jr. is all I want and need for a pet."

"Oh, by the way, when will I meet your dad?" I decided to change the subject.

"I can tell Kamek to bring you to him after breakfast," Iggy suggested. "That means about 9:30."

"Okay." I said.

* * *

A few hours had passed and I'm about to meet the person I defeated in quite a few Super Mario games, or should I say, Bowser. Once again, I feel a little nervous. I really hope this plan goes well.

Kamek dropped by Iggy's room to lead me to the throne room, where Bowser is waiting for me. A 5 minute walk there. Gosh, the residents of this castle probably get a lot of exercise every day just by walking.

Soon, we arrived at the throne room. I've never been here before. Practically everything in this room is massive and enormous.

"So, you want to be an apprentice for me." Bowser's voice echoed throughout the room as he glanced down at me from his throne.

"Yes, sir." I tried to sound confident.

"And what is your name?" Bowser questioned.

"DJ." I stated.

Bowser asked me a few questions and I answered them without messing up on anything. He turns to Kamek.

"Kamek, take DJ to one of the guest rooms," Bowser said before shifting his gaze back to me. "Tomorrow, at 9 A.M., you will go and spy on those Mario Brothers and Peach. You must be back in 2 hours or less with your observations and a plan if you have one in mind. That will be your test. By the end of tomorrow night, you will be informed if you are an apprentice for me or not. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir, I know." I quickly bowed my head.

"I will now direct DJ to his room, your surliness." Kamek also bowed.

"Good. Both of you are dismissed." Bowser replied. I had a question and I'm a bit nervous to ask it. However, I gathered the courage needed to ask my question.

"King Bowser?" I asked.

"Yes?" Bowser responded.

"If I'm accepted as an apprentice," I took a deep breath. "Can I meet the Koopalings?" I secretly already met them, but I didn't want to say that I already have because I know Bowser would ask me more questions; how I met them and where I came from, for instance.

"Hmm..." Bowser rested his chin on one of his hands. "If you're officially a spy, then you may. But make one mistake and you're out of here."

"I understand, sir." I replied as Kamek and I leave the throne room.

I have no experience at all when it comes to being an apprentice. But I have to pass or I'll lose what might be my only chance of going back home.


	12. A morning surprise

Today, I expected to wake up on the white floor of Iggy's lab. Instead, I woke up in a comfy bed full of pillows and I'm the only one in the room. That's because as an apprentice, I get my own room. It's pretty nice and almost purple everywhere. Wow, how stylish.

However, I remembered that I'm not an actual apprentice just yet. Today is the trial to prove I'll make a good apprentice for the King of Darkland.

It's gonna be weird to be on Nintendo's villain side, especially since I've battled Bowser _and_ his kids and defeated them. Good thing they didn't know that.

I glanced at the wall clock in the room, which says 8:10 A.M. It's less than an hour before I set off to spy on the Mario Brothers and Princess Peach. It might be awkward because I would have to kidnap Peach.

After I took a short shower, I put on my shell and accessories before exiting the room; including dyeing my hair purple completely with the new hair dye bottle I bought 2 days ago shopping with Wendy. I have no idea if I'm allowed to go out, but Bowser said I could visit his kids. I guess it won't be bad if I do that now.

It isn't long before I get myself lost. I slightly panicked, although I use this situation as a chance to explore the castle.

I had no progress whatsoever when I came across a narrower hallway. Looks like I made progress in finding the Koopalings' rooms after all! I went down the hallway and to my dismay, there's only one door I saw. I could hear noises from behind the door. My curiosity caused me to open the door a little bit.

I looked around through the opening. It looked like a gym with equipment everywhere. A little bit to my right, Roy is slamming his fists into a punching bag. Suddenly, his head quickly turned my way when he heard the door open.

"What do you want?" Roy muttered.

"Sorry, I got lost," I mustered up lots of courage to ask him something. "But can I stay here?" Roy looked really surprised, as if no one has ever asked to hang out during his workout sessions.

"Umm, sure." He replied in a tone that I never heard him use before. It sounded slightly happy.

Suddenly, I realized something. To everyone, Roy is a really mean, heartless guy and I thought that at first. But, maybe he's like that because he's actually lonely. I don't see him talking to anyone unless he's bullying them. If someone actually spoke to Roy because they wanted to, would he be nicer?

"Thanks." I said to the pink-headed Koopaling. Again, he looked surprised.

"Whatever." Roy said before turning away from me and resuming what he was doing before I came here.

"Can I use a punching bag?" I asked.

Let's get something straight; I'm not very physically strong. I don't use punching bags, lift weights, or do anything of the like. I just want to try using a punching bag now.

"Go ahead." Roy answered me monotonously. I thanked him again and walked to a punching bag.

* * *

10 minutes later, Roy stopped to have a water break and I'm out of breath for a reason I don't know. Nonetheless, I joined Roy on a bench and he's already gulping down water.

"Why are you up this early?" I questioned. "Iggy told me that only he and Lemmy are early risers."

"The nerd only says what he knows," Roy said. "No one knows that I wake up early to go here. Early morning is the best time to work out because no one bugs me."

"Oh." I realized that I must've bugged him today.

"You surprised me today, DJ," Roy said. "No one ever wants to be in this place whether I'm here or not."

"Thanks again." I told Roy, relieved that he didn't use _me_ as a punching bag.

"Do me a favor and never thank me again." Roy replied.

"Why?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Just ' _cause_ '." Roy stated. On instinct, I glanced at a nearby clock. Don't judge; I check the time often.

"Oh shoot!" I exclaimed, standing up. "Sorry Roy, but I gotta go. I have to be at my room by 9 and that's only 20 minutes away!" This castle is huge and I said that many times already. I had to leave now if I didn't want to be late. Besides, I might get lost again.

"Okay," Roy said."But, DJ?"

"What?" I replied.

"Come here again another time," Roy smiled. "You're a cool kid."

"Sure, I'll try." I said as I dashed out the door.

* * *

*Meanwhile, back on Earth...*

* * *

After lots more Mario Kart 8 gameplay, the boys headed off to Gamestop because they were bored of 'Cabin Fever', as most people would call it, but it wasn't winter at this time. It was early autumn.

"Hey Jake, how much VR did you make up?" Trice asked.

"At least 4176 more." Jake muttered.

"Damn! How did you do that?! I can only gain 200 or so a day!" Trice's eyes grew big as dinner plates.

"Simple. I played all day and all night the past 2 days using easy racing lobbies. Call them 1k rooms. It's how my bro got his VR so quickly. But I'm telling you, never again will I play 32 hours in a single sitting. Nope." Jake said, rubbing his eyes.

Trice stared at Jake like he had 2 heads.

"Don't look at me like that! I bet you were thinking the same thing!" Jake remarked.

"Uh, sure... I can do that!" Trice said, smiling a bit.

"Good. Now let's go in." Jake replied, as they were in front of the Gamestop store entrance.

They went in and took a look around.

"Oh my gosh! Splatoon is here!" Trice exclaimed. Jake looked ahead and saw kids playing the Splatoon demo.

"Outta my way!" Jake pushed Trice aside and waited in line.

Trice decided to wait near the front desk on a bench. There, he saw a vending machine with Coke bottles.

"Wow! The new 'Share a Coke with' pop bottles are here! I wonder if my name is there... I know Jake's name is." Trice rammaged through the whole vending machine. He found a _Jake_ bottle, but there was no _Trice_. "Hmm... I'll go ask the cashier if he has any in the storage room where the pop bottles are shipped." Trice closed the vending machine and went to the front desk.

* * *

 **AN: There you have it! Another Jake and Trice episode too! Next chapter will be "my" trial to become a real helper of the King of Darkland. Stay tuned, for it will come sooner(I hope) with another of the Jake and Trice appearances. I'll try make this one with humor in it ;) Promise!**

 **P.S. Alright alright, I confess that Mario Kart 8 has given me more inactivity because I'm now also going for 99999 BR(Battle rating), but may take a while. Starting early-mid October or the start of November; whichever is closer, I will begin that journey. For now, wish me luck for 10000+ BR everyone...**


	13. Day of the trial(and a long demo)

**AN: This chapter contains over 2k words because of a LARGE Jake and Trice appearance. You have been warned.**

* * *

Luckily, I didn't get lost on the way to my room. Only 5 minutes passed, when Kamek arrived at my room with... Larry?

"This is Lawrence Koopa, the second youngest of King Bowser." Kamek introduced Larry to me. "He will help you in spying." I guess I have to pretend I never met Larry before.

"Hello sir," I bowed slightly, trying to contain my laughter. "Nice to meet you."

"Thanks," Larry grinned. "But please call me Larry."

"Lawrence, you are to guide DJ and teach him the tricks of spying on the Mario Brothers and Princess Peach." Kamek said. "Both of you must be back by the end of noon."

"Okay." Larry replied and Kamek left.

"Hi, again." I giggled.

"He picked me to help you spy on the Mario Brothers and Princess Peach because I'm the sneakiest." Larry smirked. "Anyways, come on. We better get going."

"Are we going in your airship or what?" I asked.

"No, we have to head there on foot." Larry answered.

"How far is the Mushroom Kingdom?" I questioned.

"I dunno." Larry shrugged. "But let's go now."

Larry knew a secret passage that will lead us out of Darkland without anyone seeing us. We just walked, since both of us get exhausted easily when we run.

Apparently, this secret passage was also a shortcut and we reached the Mushroom Kingdom within an hour. I gasped, seeing countless Toads roaming the Kingdom and doing various things.

"They're cool!" I grinned.

"Those Toads?" Larry snorted. "They're annoying."

"Well, where's Peach's castle?" I asked.

"Are you good at climbing trees?" Larry questioned.

"I don't know... I haven't tried it before." I said.

"Some spy you are," Larry rolled his eyes. "I'll give you a boost. We're gonna tree-hop." He helped me climb a nearby tree before climbing up himself. We jumped from tree to tree, and Peach's castle was eventually in our sight.

"So, what's the plan?" I asked once Larry and I jumped off the tree.

"Follow my lead." Larry said.

I'm right behind as Larry dashed closer to the castle. Both of us hid behind a bush when a castle guard looked our way. After a minute, Larry turned to me.

"You'll have to tackle him when he's looking in another direction." Larry whispered.

"I don't tackle people." I whispered back.

"He's a Toad; it's pretty easy to knock him out." Larry responded.

"Isn't there another way to get past him?" I asked, my voice still quiet.

"You'll thank me when this is over." Larry snickered mischievously. I wondered why.

But I didn't have much time to think about it because Larry pushed me out of the bush. I immediately tackled the guard to the ground and snatched the gun he was holding.

Wait, a Toad... holding a _gun_? That was **not** something I ever expected to see. Oh well.

Larry took the gun from me and bashed the guard's head with it. The poor guard instantly loses consciousness. I dragged him into the bush that Larry and I were hiding behind a minute ago.

"Did you really had to do that?" I questioned.

"It was the easiest way." Larry shrugged.

"Well, what do we do now?" I asked.

"Let's go to that bush." Larry pointed to another bush about 10 meters away from us. We immediately ran to it.

Once we were completely hidden behind the bush, Larry reached into his shell and grabbed his scepter. He used it to make the bush larger and his clown car that he uses for brawling in the game _Super Smash Bros. 4_ spawned beside us.

"Whoa." I stated, impressed.

"I work well with plants," Larry told me proudly. "And we'll need my clown car later; you'll see." I was about to reply, but Larry suddenly slapped his hand over my mouth. I soon realized why.

Princess Peach was walking out of her castle, towards us. I became a little nervous.

"We're gonna pull her into the clown car," Larry whispered. "Go out when I tell you to."

"We're not supposed to-" I protested, then Larry slapped his hand over my mouth again.

"Shut up!" Larry replied, trying not to be so loud. "If we kidnap her right now, King Dad will be super impressed and you'll pass the trial for sure! Do you trust me?" Man, he's extremely clever for his age.

"I guess so." I whispered, taking a deep breath. I get nervous about the tiniest things sometimes.

"Good, now go." Larry shoved me out of the bush.

I grabbed Peach's arm and pulled her into the clown car. It wasn't really that hard. Maybe my Koopa self is stronger than my human self.

Using the clown car, we immediately left the area.

"Who are you?" Peach asked me in her sweet, gentle, feminine voice. "Bowser has 9 kids?"

"No, I'm just helping him kidnap you." Larry said. He didn't bother to call her "your highness" or whatever.

"Oh, I see." Peach frowned a little. She wasn't hysterical as I expected her to be. Maybe she is used to being kidnapped already.

After 10 minutes, we arrived at Bowser's castle. Larry, Peach, and I got out of the clown car and entered the castle. Larry saw a servant nearby and called him over.

"Tell King Dad to meet us in the throne room." Larry ordered. "And don't tell him that Princess Peach is here."

"Okay, sir Lawrence." The servant quickly scurried away.

* * *

Bowser met us in the throne room and was really surprised to see Peach with us.

"P-Peach?!" Bowser stuttered as he went to sit on his throne.

"Hello Bowser, long time no see." Peach said sarcastically. I never knew Peach was a sarcastic person. Bowser turned to Larry and I.

"You two brought her here?" The Koopa King growled. I instantly felt nervous again. Larry nodded for both of us.

"Great job!" Bowser boomed, startling Larry and I. "DJ, you have passed the trial. And Larry, I will reward you later today."

"Yay!" Larry cheered, running out of the throne room. Bowser called a servant. The servant he called instantly rushed to his side.

"Take DJ to his room," Bowser commanded. "It's the guest room that has a window seat. And take Peach to her usual room."

"Yes, your grumpiness." The servant replied.

The Koopa Troopa servant took me to my room, then left to take Peach to hers. Once no one else was nearby, I jumped onto my bed.

"Oh my gosh!" I squealed, hugging a pillow.

The plan worked! I just need to tell the other Koopalings the great news.

* * *

*Meanwhile, back on Earth...*

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE'S NO _TRICE_ BOTTLE; THE SITE ACCEPTED MY NAME REQUEST!" Trice shouted at the cashier, which was a teenage boy.

"Look kid, that name isn't in stores yet, not even this one. It will have to take a while before new names on Coke bottles can be shipped across the country. Maybe next year." The clerk said.

" **NO, NOW!"** Trice yelled in a demonic voice.

"LISTEN HERE, UNIQUE NAMES ARE NOT VERY EASY TO PUT ON LABELS SO YOU WILL HAVE TO WAIT, UNDERSTAND?!" The clerk snapped.

"Well, then do something about it! I ain't got all day!" Trice fumed.

The clerk sighed, grabbing a random Coke bottle that labelled the name _Colton_ , grabbed a strip of paper, used a black marker to write Trice's name on it, and used scotch tape to cover up the original name on the bottle.

"THERE! Now there's Trice!" The clerk angrily muttered, banging his head several times on the counter.

"Whatever" Was all Trice said, rolling his eyes while heading back to the gaming section.

Down the line they went. Kids played the Splatoon demo, all of them quitting because they weren't experienced enough. Jake looked at them with a smirk as they grumbled, walking away to play demos of other games. The kids in line ahead of Jake were thinking the same thing, and they left without saying a word. Now it was Jake's turn.

"Finally!" Jake said, grabbing ahold of the gamepad. He tapped _Play Demo_ on the screen and waited until the game screen appeared. He chose the boy type of the playable avatars in the game supposedly called _Inklings_. After another loading screen, it was time to try out the demo.

"Hmm... nice!" Jake said as he tilted the gamepad so he could have his Inkling avatar aim his ink gun toward some balloon targets. "Heh heh!" The Inkling was jumping about and turning into a squid several times to hide from the game's enemies known as Octolings and an oppurtunity to also climb/swim up walls using ink shots if they splatted on those said spots. "Awesome! Time to save 2 more Zapfish!" Jake seemed to be moving on to another of the demo's levels.

A girl turned around to look at Jake. "Hey, look at what that kid's doing!" The girl was peeking over Jake's shoulder as he was continuing through the level. A few other kids stood watching from a distance. Then, they too joined the girl, peeking over Jake's shoulder. Pretty soon about 23 kids in the store were spectating the footage.

* * *

Pretty soon, Jake had completed the demo and the kids around him went wild. Chatter and Cheers broke out, and even the clerk was surprised. Then came the unexpected.

The clerk gave Jake a free pack of blue raspberry bubble gum and also a free copy of Splatoon itself. He said that the other kids could only make it to the 1st level and couldn't beat the rest of the demo, and that Jake might be the player for the job.

"Wow, thanks!" Jake said. "DJ is going to be so proud of me... but he's not here right now; hope he's doing alright." Jake went to a corner of the store and put the Splatoon game case in his backpack he brought along in case he were to buy something. Once that was taken care of, he opened his pack of gum and put all 5 pieces in his mouth at once.

Shortly afterwards, he began chewing, and blew a huge bubble the size of a bowling ball, thus causing it to pop 2 seconds later.

Trice came over to Jake. "Hey, how was Splatoon?" He gasped when Jake turned around. "Whoa dude, what happened?" Trice tried not to giggle or laugh because a lot of gum was sticking all over Jake's hair and face.

"I... uh... chewed up too much gum..." Jake blushed. The girls nearby giggled, which he didn't notice.

"No problem, I'll help. I'm an expert when it comes to gum." Trice smiled then snuck in the _employees only_ room, and came back with rubber gloves.

* * *

Trice was now trying to pull the gum out. There was just a little bit that was stuck in the center of Jake's head.

"OW! OW! WATCH IT TRICE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Jake yelled in pain.

"Don't worry! I've almost got it!" Trice was still trying to pluck the glob of gum out of Jake's hair now that it was off everywhere including his face, but he looked like he was using too much force. Even with all the effort, the glob of blue raspberry gum would not come out.

" **YOU'RE RIPPING MY HAIR!"** Jake shrieked.

"What the heck?" Someone said. Jake and Trice turned to see a small boy standing next to them on the left.

"Hey kid! Help!" Jake groaned.

"What is going on?" The boy turned to Trice. Trice explained what happened and the small boy narrowed his eyes.

"You never dealt with hair situations like this," He said. "If someone has gum in their hair you must simply put pepper on the spot. At least that's what my parents told me."

"Pepper?" Jake and Trice looked at each other.

* * *

People at a McDonalds restaurant were eating when Jake bursted through the doors.

"Hey hey hey! What are you doing?" A man called out from the front as Jake ran to the soda machine and took some pepper packs from the condiment rack.

The man stopped talking and everyone including the cashiers were staring when they saw Jake putting the pepper in his hair.

"What in the world?!" A girl was shocked when she walked into the restaurant.

"DON'T JUDGE ME PEOPLE! I CARE ABOUT MY HAIR!" Jake shouted as he left the place.

"Eh?" An elderly woman said.

* * *

 **AN: Finally finished! I tried to make the Jake and Trice part more longer, but THIS was longer than I expected! A friend helped me with this so please don't judge XD Don't forget to also tell me how was the Mushroom Kingdom part too! Next chapter coming soon!**


	14. Paintings and Comfort

I can't sleep. I'm not upset or anything. I'm just not very sleepy. I just lay in bed, thinking.

I miss my home. I don't know what my family and friends are doing, or how they will react to my sudden disappearance. I like being here, but I needed and wanted to go back home.

I was also thinking about what happened earlier today. I definitely owe Larry now. If he hadn't helped me, the plan wouldn't had worked as well.

Someone knocked on my door, making me snap out of thoughts.

"Who's there?" I called.

"It's Larry." Larry's recognizeable voice responded. I unlocked the door and let him in.

"Hi." I said.

"Hey, so what's up?" Larry sat on my bed.

"I'm not sleepy." I replied.

"Neither am I," Larry said. "That's why I came to talk with you."

"Thanks for dropping by." I said.

"You're welcome, I guess. I want to show you something," Larry got off my bed and walked to the door. "Come with me."

"Is anyone outside?" I asked.

"I dunno, but we can always think of a good excuse if someone sees us," Larry shrugged. "Let's go." Both of us left the room.

Soon, we stopped walking. We were in front of a giant black door. Larry reached above his head to open it. We stepped into a long, narrow hallway.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"We don't have a name for it." Larry told me. I noticed that the walls have lots of big paintings in fancy frames. Under each painting, there is a plaque. Larry and I began to walk down the hallway.

Whoa... I think I know what this place's purpose is.

"So, paintings of all the deceased kings and queens of this kingdom are here?" I nervously questioned.

"Yup." Larry answered. I took time to look at each painting and to read each plaque. Every plaque had a king or queen's name, his or her birth date, and the date of his or her death.

I leaned toward another plaque. It looked very old; whoever it was, he must have been one of the first kings to die.

"My grandfather." Larry smiled.

 _Morton Koopa Sr._

 _March 28, 1943 - December 17, 2004_

I understood why Morton _Jr_. was named after his grandfather. They look pretty simular. Morton Sr. had a dark brown skin tone, except for his white face.

I walked to the painting at the very end of the line. The plaque looked fresh.

"Mom..." Larry said quietly. I read the plague.

 _Clawdia Koopa_

 _October 22_ , 1973 _\- November 14, 2009_

I then glanced at the painting above the plaque.

Clawdia had long, wavy, dark blue hair and light-blue eyes like Larry and Wendy. She looked tall and slender. She had the same green head and yellow body as most of the Koopalings.

"She's cute," I commented. "But how did she pass, if you don't mind me asking?"

"She got a very bad heart disease, long story short. She got really sick shortly after Junior was born and she got into a coma. About six weeks later, she died," Larry explained. "King Dad thought Junior was the cause to her death and for two years, he hated him. It was up to me and my siblings to care for him. Once King Dad stopped thinking about the 'incident', Junior became the heir to the throne and his favorite."

"Wow..." I replied, unsure of what else to say.

"Junior thinks Princess Peach is our mom and that he's been Dad's favorite child for his whole life. Don't ever tell him otherwise." Larry said.

"I won't." I promised Larry.

"Thanks for understanding... hey, would it be okay if I could sleep with you tonight?" Larry asked "I'm afraid that Roy would scare me while I'm in bed; plus it's a bit cold tonight..."

"Sure." I smiled. I'm actually on a roll with my favorite Koopaling. Awesome! Yet, kinda weird.

"Thanks! I'll go ask King Dad; he's still up anyways." Larry said.

We both left the painting area and Larry ran down the hallway and took a right turn. I went to my room and lay on my bed.

I imagined the Wii U right here, so that I could continue my quest to MAX VR in Mario Kart 8. (I already did it **in real life** , now going for MAX BR) But it was back on Earth, in my home. I was also thinking about going for MAX BR(Battle rating) as well in that game, but based on what I heard from other gamers, it would take twice the time I took to get MAX VR. Not only that, I really missed playing the game with my brother Jake.

Speaking of Jake, I'm wondering what he was doing right now. Was he feeling fine? Was he okay being alone? Or is someone with him? I can't answer those questions.

I reached into my shell and took out my IPhone. Since I was a Koopa, my jacket pockets were replaced with a big shell space. The IPhone was still working, but there was no signal. Obviously because I'm not on my home planet. I sighed; putting the IPhone back, then crawled under my bedsheets because I was feeling a bit chilly.

Seconds later, Larry came into my room. "King Dad said I could," He said. "But it's just for a night."

I nodded. "Come on, get yourself nice and warm under the covers."

I pulled the bedsheets back and allowed Larry to get in, then covered him afterwards.

"I'm cold." Larry shivered, pulling me into a hug.

I hugged him back. This was _way_ better than doing this to a small plushie! "It's okay; I'm right here."

"Yeah," Larry smiled a bit. "Time to sleep."

"Wonder what tomorrow will be like." I said.

"We'll find out in a few more hours." Larry rolled over.

"What are you going to-" I started to ask.

"Go. To. Sleep." Larry whispered.

I stared at the ceiling for a bit when something strange came to mind, about my past Super Mario gaming experiences.

"Larry... I think I've seen you guys before." I said randomly.

I heard my buddy turn back to me, with an intake of breath. But I rolled over the other way and refused to say another word.

All I could think about now was what the life in this castle was like in the past.

* * *

 **AN: Hey peoples! Sorry that I haven't been active on here lately, it's because of school and other important stuff I had to do in real life. I would be at Chapter 17 or 18 if it wasn't for wolf obsessions and Mario Kart 8 :/ I'll tell you guys stuff that will happen that can make me inactive at some times.**

 **First, nowadays I go online to read wolf stories. I love to read books, but what the heck xD This is just a neutral distraction. No biggie.**

 **Second, I'm going for MAX BR in Mario Kart 8, so I might not go on my phone or computer so often. If you ask, I'm at 17313/99999 BR right now. Once I get that, I will be first in Canada with WVR(MAX VR and BR) ^_^ If you want to cheer me on, leave a review.**

 **Third, schoolwork, exams, and more important stuff in real life is piling up on me lately. Keep this in mind as this can affect my activeness more than my other two reasons above and my last one below ↓**

 **Lastly, I may have lack of motivation to continue. This can also result in me deleting stories if the inactiveness is bad enough.**

 **You ask for another Jake and Trice episode? I haven't forgotten about that, right? Let's just say they are working together to make up more VR pointage for me while I'm 'away' by playing all day and all night in the story as one of those 'behind the scenes' references.**

 **Sorry for any inconvience. Thanks for reading and take care :)**


	15. Homesick again

"Sigh..."

I lay face down on my bed. I'm feeling very anxious to get back home. Are my parents home yet? My brother? Any visitors? Anyone?

I reached into my shell and took out my IPhone. I turned it on and went to the Camera app. I then went to the gallery and pushed the icon that would take me to where photos and videos were stored. After that, I chose the video section. Next, I tapped a blurry image that supposedly showed me and a smaller figure.

The image then cleared up, and the video started. The video showed me and my brother Jake outside in the winter season last year. The image began shaking, obviously because we were on ice and I was the one capturing footage.

"Whoa, yikes!" Jake's small voice shrieked as he held on to one of the two railings that were to support the stairway to the entrance of my house.

"It's just ice, bro. Chill." A deeper voice followed. Myself. The human version of myself.

The camera turned to show my face, grinning. Then it turned its gaze back to Jake, who almost slipped again and held on the railing again.

"Last one standing gets a sugar cookie." My voice replied, as the camera image rose a little more higher to indicate I was standing on the icy surface.

"You're on." Jake's voice smirked, and let go of the railing. He wobbled one way, but regained balance and stood perfectly.

I was smiling as I kept watching the video, when Larry beside me woke up.

"Morning, DJ." He said.

"Good morning, Larry." I replied, although I was still looking at my IPhone's screen and not him.

"What are you doing?" Larry asked as he sat up and leaned over to see what was going on in my IPhone.

"Just watching something on my IPhone." I answered.

"What's an IPhone?" Larry questioned.

Oops. I forgot that I am the only one from Earth around here. If I told Larry now, he would ask more questions, and too many questions is one thing I do not like to encounter.

"Never mind." I replied.

Larry watched the video some more, and saw Jake on the screen. "Is that your sibling? Cousin, maybe?"

"He's my brother." I sighed. "He's not clearly talking to me, if you must know. It's just a video."

"Okay, I gotcha." Larry said.

Both Larry and I continued to watch the video. Jake suddenly began to slip on the ice, then tripped and fell into a pile of snow. The camera began to shake violently, followed by loud laughing from me. The camera's image faceplanted into the snow, meaning that I fell into a pile of snow as well. Jake's laughing could be heard in the background now, along with mine. The camera's image lifted up and pointed back at Jake, and he stared back, smiling.

"You okay?" The deep voice from me asked. Jake replied with a nod.

Larry and I looked at each other, with smug smiles.

"You really do miss your home planet now, huh?" Larry placed a hand on my shoulder.

I scratched my head. "Yeah."

Larry took another look on my IPhone screen, and he saw another boy enter the scene, about to tap on Jake's shoulder.

"What do we have here?" Larry pointed at the screen.

"A friend of Jake. This was when they first met, but in a way I can't even imagine." I said.

"What do you mean by that?" Larry looked at me.

"You would not believe me if I told you." I replied.

"How?"

* _FLASHBACK_ *

Jake and I were going to a restaurant.

"I've never been in this place before... it's so awesome." Jake said as we both looked at the menu.

"Yeah, I know." I smiled. Instead of going to McDonalds, we ended up going to a fancy restaurant called Swiss Chalet.

We both ordered and waited for our food. Suddenly, Jake saw a preteen boy at about ten to twelve years old in a teal-colored outfit punching another kid about my age. The kid was crying, begging his attacker to stop. But the preteen boy didn't, and continued hitting.

"What is going on there?" Jake pointed at the scene.

"He is always here." I said. "He is always acting drunk and he beats up teenage boys. He beat me up once. His name is Trice."

Jake stood up. "Well, I'm going to knock some sense into his brain."

"No, stop!" I yelled as he began to walk toward the abusive boy.

Jake grabbed the kid and pulled him away from the crying teen. "Run." He said, and the victim ran away.

I watched as my brother turned back to the person he pulled away. "Who do you think you are?!" He shouted.

The kid looked at Jake. "Trice."

Jake gasped. "Well, you better stop hitting people, before I hit you!"

I facepalmed, getting up and walking to Jake.

"Just leave him." I said.

Suddenly, Trice raised a fist and punched me hard on the nose. I fell down to the ground, bleeding.

Jake shrieked. "How DARE you!" He cried, and slapped Trice on the cheek.

Trice dragged Jake toward a table and slammed him down on it. The waiters and the chefs tried to get the boys off each other, but it was no use.

"YOU FREAK!" Trice yelled and kicked Jake hard.

"YOU ARE THE FREAK!" Jake screamed and kicked Trice back.

When the workers did get the boys off of each other, they were bleeding heavily. I picked up Jake and walked out of the restaurant.

"Let's leave." I said.

The next day, while Jake was walking around the town park, someone tapped on his back. Jake turned around and saw Trice standing there.

"What do you want?" Jake spat.

"I came to say sorry..." Trice looked down on the ground.

"I should be saying sorry as well." Jake said.

They both shook hands and that was when they became friends...

* _END_ _OF_ _FLASHBACK_ *

"And that was when the fighting stuff stopped." I concluded.

Larry looked back on the IPhone screen and saw that Trice made his appearance with Jake; both of them building snowmen.

"This was basically me when I first met the Koopa Brothers." Larry said.

Koopa Brothers? I prefer to call them the Koopa Quad. Don't judge me; I haven't played that part of the Paper Mario series before. Besides, I didn't even know how to operate a Nintendo 64 the year it released on. I was just a little ween kid that time, but now I'm a pro Wii U gamer.

"I guess things weren't better in the old days." I replied.

I turned off the IPhone and Larry and I began to chat for a little more. Suddenly, the door to my room opened. At first I was surprised, because I was expecting a frightened Bowser Junior or maybe just a hallucination of a wolf pack. But it turned out it was Roy.

"DJ, Pops wants you in the training gym." Roy informs.

"What for?" I asked.

"He's going to train you for any battles with those devastating Mario Brothers." Roy answered.

"I'm on my way." I got off my bed and headed out the door after giving a wave to Roy and Larry. "See you guys later."

Battles? Does this mean I might have to fight the Mario Brothers? I don't know if I will be ready for that just yet. But still, I feel tempted to get some training with Bowser; it should give me some more experience, anyway.

Unlike screaming and kicking like I did when I was little, I decided to take matters into my own hands; quite literally.

Feeling more confidence in myself, I continued down the hall.

 **AN: Chapter 15 is here at last! :D You guys don't have to worry about me going long gone anymore. Why? Because the final chapter should be at around number 18 to 20. That means 3 or 5 more chapters to type up, and then I have it ^_^**

 **Sorry for the lack of activity anyway. School is getting kamikaze again, plus I'm always using my extra spare time to gain more Mario Kart 8 experience points instead of continuing this story. I'm planning to finish this before March, so no need to worry! Just a few more steps.**

 **And I still hope to be the first in Canada with WVR(what I like to call both MAX VR and BR)!** **So, I'd appreciate it if you'd leave a review for this chapter to tell me any ideas because I need more twists. Also, cheer me on to 100% complete Mario Kart 8 online. Once I do, I'm set free for more Fanfics! :D**

 **Current Mario Kart 8 stats:**

 **VR: 99999 (MAX)**

 **BR: 30000+**

 **Rate of completion online: 65%**


	16. Hurt Comfort Extremely

I had finished my first session of combat training in the gym with Bowser earlier today. He told me that Mario would invade the castle at any moment, so I needed to be ready for a fight.

Bowser taught me the basics on how to operate my very own scepter, like each Koopaling does. How it worked out was that he taught me to charge up my shots to give my foes more damage, and I fired practice shots at Mario and Luigi dummies that were hanging from the gym ceiling by rope.

After two hours of hard scepter work, I left the gym. Bowser called after me to come back tomorrow morning so I could learn how to shell slide. I nodded back toward him as I continued my way down the hallway. I have been doing something I wanted ever since then.

What I am doing right now? Well, I'm helping Iggy with the invention in his lab. As we worked, we had a conversation.

"So, what's it like to fight Mario?" I questioned.

"Horrible," Iggy bluntly told me. "He beats the crap out of us including Iggy Jr., and we usually end up in the castle infirmary afterwards."

"He doesn't jump on you thrice?" I said.

"I guess he jumps on us a bit," Iggy glanced at me. "But where did you get that idea?"

"Oh, never mind." I replied. So apparently, the battles in the games aren't the same as characters face in their real lives.

"I also prefer to call Iggy Jr. another name; Chompy. The way I got it from was based on how many times he chased Koopa Troopas off our property and snapping at them." Iggy said.

"That's... nice." I commented.

"Larry left around half an hour ago to battle Mario." Iggy informed me.

"Oh..." I responded, trailing off. I played the New Super Mario Brothers games before and knew that Larry is pretty easy to defeat. I just hope he doesn't get too hurt.

"Fighting Mario isn't really a talent of his, but he really tries his best." Iggy stated.

"He's only nine," I said. "He shouldn't have to go through being beaten by Mario. None of you should."

"Tell that to King Dad," Iggy shrugged. "Now, pass the graduated cylinder over there to me."

About an hour later, I left Iggy's lab and I began to head my way to my room. From there, I bumped into Morton.

"Oh, hey. Is Larry back?" I asked.

"Yeah, in fact I'm on my way to see him now! Did you know Larry just fought Mario? As usual, he lost. We always lose against Mario. I wonder when we'll ever-" Morton rambled, but I interrupted him.

"I know." I muttered.

"Anyway," Morton took a deep breath. "Want to come with me to see Larry?"

"Sure." I replied.

The biggest Koopaling led me to what must be the castle infirmary. Sure enough, Larry was there.

Morton and I approached the cot Larry is lying on. I was about to greet him, but I realized that Larry is unconscious.

"Does this always happen?" I turned to Morton.

"Basically," Morton said. "Larry usually gets the most beaten out of us because he has the least practice in fighting. He's the second youngest, after all." He added.

"That makes sense," I murmured. "I hope he gets better." I feel especially bad for Larry because if it weren't for him, I wouldn't be a 'spy' right now.

"Junior gets more training sessions than all of us, even though he's the youngest." Morton explained.

"Well, why does he?" I asked.

"That's because King Dad plays favorites. But, I don't really mind since he still loves the rest of us." Morton replied.

"Who's going to battle Mario next?" I questioned. "Roy?"

"Actually, you're right," Morton answered. "How did you know that?"

"Oh, just a lucky guess." I lied. Honestly, I had a feeling that Roy would be the boss of 'World 2' since he starred in Super Mario games such as _Hotel Mario_ and _New Super Mario Bros. Wii._

"Oh, cool," Morton seemed to believe me. "Let's come back here tonight. Maybe Larry will be awake by then!"

"Sure," I said. "I'm bored anyway."

"Great! For now, let's go to my room!" Morton suggested. "I got five new books yesterday!"

"Okay, let's go!" I responded happily. My second favorite Koopaling and I left the infirmary.

Oh Larry, please wake up soon...

* * *

* _Meanwhile, back on Earth...*_

* * *

Jake and Trice were still at it; playing all day and all night.

"Your turn." Trice loudly yawned, handing the Wii Wheel over to Jake.

"Over here." Jake yawned as well, his eyes looking very droopy.

The boys had made my VR go all the way up to 75000+(I already did that in real life, so this DOES NOT count as breaking the fourth wall!) ever since they made a mistake of playing in pro rooms.

Jake took the Wii Wheel and took over the point grinding for Trice. His best friend was about to go to bed in the guest room, when he said, "I only have around three more days before the long sleepover is over and Mom has to pick me up."

"We still haven't found my bro DJ..." Jake tried to not shed a tear. "Look at how much VR we earned in three days! He would love this."

"I thought we agreed we weren't going to talk about DJ." Trice said.

Jake finished the online game he was on and opened up the Wii U menu. From there, he pressed the Miiverse icon. When he got access to the site, he checked for any notifications that were supposedly for me. Luckily, there weren't a lot. Only two so far.

Jake tapped the notifications icon and saw that a boy named Lydon gave one of my posts a like and also commented on the post.

"What does he want?" Jake wondered. Curious, he tapped the notification.

"Hey, DJ! Are you able to attend Tristan's MAX VR room tonight?" The reply from the user explained.

Jake sighed, and commented back, "Sorry, I can't :("

"Oh, that's a crying shame. You love congratulating people a lot. Oh well, see you later." The user responded. Jake smiled in satisfaction.

"Now can we have a good time and try forget about DJ?" Trice asked.

Right after he said that, another notification appeared. This time it was from a user named Yareleto. Jake tapped the said notification, and saw the user's comment saying, "Hey DJ! Can you attend Tristan's MAX VR room tonight? I can't wait! It begins in three hours from now."

Jake commented back with a fake excuse. "I can't; I have a bad fever so I can't play well anyway."

"Wow, that's surprising. You love congratulating people. If I had to pick one person out of the popular list that should attend, it would be you. Oh well! Get well soon! ;)" Was Yareleto's response.

"Okay, maybe we should just shut down the Wii U." Trice said.

Jake nodded, and did so. Suddenly, he saw a plush sitting on my desktop that looked like a cute dog from the back.

"Hey, maybe this can help us forget about DJ." Jake suggested.

The plush looked like it had been worn out; obviously because I had it with me for a long time. Trice noticed a button on the plush, and pushed it.

"Stop butting into my business, Jake." A voice from the plush arose. There was a voice chip inside of it, a voice that sounded like mine. This made both Jake and Trice stagger back a bit, surprised by the sudden voice.

What upsetted the boys even more was when the plush somehow turned itself around and made creepy, snarling noises.

"AAAAAAAAAAAUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHH!"


	17. Two things: A secret and a plan

Morton and I returned to the castle infirmary at the time right as we planned. But this time, Larry wasn't the only one there; Roy was, too.

Morton glanced at me. "Lemmy is next in line." He informed me, somehow reading my mind.

We approached Roy, since Larry seemed to be sleeping.

"Hi." I said.

"Hey, guys." Roy muttered. I thought he was in a sour mood, but I understood why.

"Get well soon." Morton told his older brother.

"Thanks," Roy murmured. "And I better."

I opened my mouth to say something, but of course, Morton beat me to it.

"Guess what?!" He exclaimed. "I just-"

"Shut up." Roy interrupted.

"Fine." Morton frowned.

"Dude, can you leave?" Roy asked. I thought he was talking to me, but then I realized he was actually talking to Morton.

"Sure." The brown Koopaling shrugged and left the infirmary.

"Should I also leave?" I questioned.

"No, I want to talk to you," Roy turned to Larry. "Wait... is he sleeping?"

I looked at the second youngest Koopaling. "I think so." I replied.

"Good," Roy responded. "Anyways, when I fight Mario and lose, I feel so... pathetic."

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"I feel like I have to protect my siblings." Roy admited. "I won't let anyone treat them the way I do. People have to get through me first if they want to harm my brothers and sister. What if something happens to them and I can't protect them? I would be the worst brother ever. But if I tell my siblings the truth, I'll look like a wimp."

"Oh, wow." I commented, unsure of what else to say.

"Hey, but you better not tell anyone I told you that or you will face the consequences." Roy threatened.

"I won't tell anyone." I promised.

"Great." Roy said.

We sat in silence for a few minutes. Soon, Larry woke up.

"Hey guys." He said.

"Hi," I said. "I tried to visit you earlier, but you weren't awake then."

"Oh," Larry stretched his arms. "I really, really hate those Mario brothers."

"Me too." Roy stated.

"Well, I'll leave now." I said. "I'll try to come here again tomorrow morning, if I'm not busy."

"Okay, bye DJ." Roy replied.

But before I left the infirmary, Larry spoke again.

"DJ," He beckoned for me to come closer to him. "I need to tell you something."

"What?" I asked. I stood next to the cot Larry is on.

"I was actually awake the whole time you were here." Larry whispered.

I gasped softly. "You were? Did you... hear anything?"

"Yup," Larry stated quietly. "I heard everything."

"Well," I replied, my voice still barely audible. "Don't tell Roy unless you want to die young."

"I won't." Larry said.

"Oh, and Larry?" I responded.

"What?" He questioned.

"Thanks for helping me out yesterday." I told the blue-haired Koopaling.

"No problem." Larry grinned slightly.

"Bye." I said. I left the infirmary and walked to Iggy's lab. The lab's owner happened to be there and he noticed me walk in through the door.

"Hey, DJ." He mumbled.

"Hi, Iggy," I responded. "When do you think the invention will be ready?"

"Well, I'll try to finish it before I battle Mario." Iggy stated. "The invention should be done in two days if my predictions are correct."

Two days?! I know I want to go home, but must I leave this world so soon? I hate to admit it, but I was actually enjoying living here. The only stress I have is missing my family and friends back on Earth.

I do not have to worry about anything else here. I could start a whole new life here as Bowser's personal apprentice. Besides, I have always wanted to visit the Mario universe for several years already. But, I have to be considerate of the people at home. Plus, Iggy was working so hard on his invention for me and I cannot let his work go to waste.

"Umm, DJ," Iggy said. "Hello?"

"Oh, sorry," I felt my cheeks turn slightly red. "I was just thinking."

"Okay, then." Iggy replied, then turned back to continue working on his invention.

Suddenly, a great idea popped into my head. "Hey," I turned to face the Koopaling wearing glasses. "Can I please have a piece of paper and a pencil?"

"Sure..." Iggy seemed a bit weirded out by my request but nonetheless, he gave me a piece of paper and a pencil.

"Thanks." I thanked him before I went to sit down at a different table to start writing up my project. What it is, you would ask me? Let's just say that it involves some wood, rope, gears, and a whistle.

I returned to my room about an hour later while looking over the paper once again, satisfied with how the project turned out.

* * *

 _*Meanwhile, back on Earth...*_

* * *

"I'm thirsty. Do you have any Sprite left?" Trice mumbled.

"Here." Jake passed another can of Sprite soda to his friend. Trice tossed an empty can he was holding, on top of a huge pile of other cans already drunken out of.

"That thing REALLY freaked me out yesterday! It seemed so real!" Trice shivered but calmed down with a sip from the soda.

"Yeah, don't mention it. A werewolf plush is something I have NOT seen before." Jake replied.

"Imagine if there was one in real life...?" Trice began to overreact.

"Stop it! You're giving me illusions that my brother is actually one of those creatures right now!" Jake yelled.

"Put it together man, he is not! Or is he? No, he isn't! Or... is he really?" Trice wondered.

"Ugh, your mind is messed up! There is no way he could be one at all. Besides, it is impossible to mate a human kid with a wolf, right?" Jake said.

"I guess you're right... but if they were to mate, how can that be a possibility? Wolf-like creatures don't even have proper lips and such. Don't tell me this kind of couple would use their tongues or have to give each other bites!" Trice said.

"EW! You just put that image in my head!" Jake shrieked.

"Okay, let's stop talking about that now. How is the progress?" Trice said, referring to how much Mario Kart 8 VR they had right now until they get the max.

"We just reached 90000 VR! We are almost there!" Jake smiled.

"One more decade, and then your bro will have his paradise! ...If he comes back." Trice cheered, being happy and concerned at the same time.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry for the randomness with Jake and Trice this time xD I have no other ideas! On the bright side, I can tell you all that I will be active on this more. Let's hope I finish this before March; or maybe even during the first week of March. :)**

 **P.S. In Mario Kart 8, I have 32200+ BR right now. Wish me luck so that I can max it out like I did with VR! After I finish this story, I should be active on the game more. I am still confirmed highest in Canada with both the points' totals so far, so no worries.**

 **Take care everyone, and I will see you soon.**


	18. Jake versus Trice

**AN: I don't know what to put for the Mario universe episome before the one where DJ(I) faces off against Mario(yes, you heard it right. Next chapter will feature a battle!), so enjoy this chapter for it is a Jake and Trice one only.**

* * *

Jake and Trice were still playing Mario Kart 8 all day, despite one more day until our parents get home.

"Where are we at now, Jake?" Trice asked.

"95000." Jake stated. "Pass me another Coke bottle, will you?"

Trice gave a soda bottle to Jake, who gulped it all down under 50 seconds. After that, he threw the empty bottle to a pile of somewhat fifty other empty ones of the floor since the recycle bin next to them was full.

Now came dusk once again, and the boys began to cheer up; almost forgetting about me, because they now had 99000+ VR.

"One more step to go!" Jake cheered.

"Now let's hope your bro comes back." Trice said.

"I hope he does." Jake agreed.

It was now midnight, and **the** VR progress was now 99500+.

"I'm tired and bored!" Trice said while yawning at the same time. Jake turned around, furious.

"You just ruined my moment! You startled me and I lost! There goes 37 VR!" Jake yelled.

"I didn't startle you; you startled yourself when you got a lightning bolt that caused you to slip off the track!" Trice yelled back.

"Well, it was peaceful before YOU came along!" Jake shouted.

"Well, it was peaceful before YOU came along!" Trice refered to when he was relaxing while Jake was playing.

"You're acting like Justin Bieber!" Jake shouted.

"You're acting like Justin Bieber!" Trice repeated.

"Stop copying me!" Jake yelled.

"Stop copying me!" Trice repeated.

"You're making me sound like a robot! I'm not like one!" Jake shouted.

"You're making me sound like a robot! I'm not like one!" Trice repeated.

"This is not funny! STOP!" Jake yelled.

"This is not funny! STOP!" Trice repeated.

"Now you're making me sound like a mouse! I don't have a high-pitched voice!" Jake shouted next.

"Yes you do! You sound like a whiny, bratty, ugly, monstrous, werewolf-like, venomous naughty mouse!" Trice remarked.

" **THAT'S** **IT** **! YOU'RE GOING DOWN!** " Jake blew up(not literally), grabbed his Wii remote and threw it at Trice's chest.

"Ow, you freak!" Trice yelled and pushed him down.

* * *

People outside the house stopped and looked at the closed windows with curtains as they heard the boys fighting with things breaking, shattering, and smashing inside.


	19. Goodbyes and the foe

**AN: Sorry for the inactivity, but here is the second last chapter! The last paragraph will make you more curious on what will happen next...**

* * *

"Hey, Iggy!" Ludwig yelled.

"What do you want?" Iggy grumbled as he seemed to be working on the final touches for the invention.

"You have got to warn DJ! Mario is on his way to the castle himself after he did not see you in your fortress in the jungle world!"

The sound of a wrench was heard dropping on the metal floor as the genius Koopaling was already on his ways toward my room.

* * *

 _What..._

It was currently a dream. I am surprised I haven't slept this well since the day I arrived in the Mushroom Kingdom. The nights before were dreams that were only about wolves and the castle. But this time, I feel smaller and scrawny. I then realized that I was myself when I was eight years old.

Momma! _Look!_ I was pointing toward a pack of wolves while looking through the sliding glass door of my living room. I dropped my Wii remote while me and my parents were playing Wii Sports, and began to head out on the porch.

I could hear Mom yell to my father to go upstairs to check on Jake, then she yelled toward me as I was running outside.

 _What are you doing, son?_ Mom watched as I got down on my knees.

 _I wanna be a wolfie!_ I said and tried howling like the wolves do. Unexpectedly, one of the wolves turned toward us and dashed over. Nudging me by the shoulder, it began playing with me.

 _You can be one when you're older_ , Mom smiled, picking me up. _Come on now, time for bed._

Around a year later, I haven't seen a single wolf ever since. But on a random trip to a game store, I wandered off into the Wii game section. I saw a game called _New Super Mario Bros. Wii_ and asked my parents to buy it.

I began to play the game right when I got home, and I noticed my favorite character right away; not Mario, but Larry Koopa. I felt guilty for beating the Koopaling himself, but I felt it was well worth the risk to progressing through the game.

I managed to beat the whole game that night, but with my bro Jake in multiplayer mode.

 _Bro?_ Was Jake's question.

 _Yeah?_ I responded.

 _Do you think the Mushroom Kingdom really exists? Will we ever get to visit there one day?_ Jake asked.

 _I honestly don't know,_ I answered. _But it would definitely be in an other universe, where no human kind can ever discover._

Then my sight was blinded with flashes and colors. I felt a bit light-headed, but the feeling stopped when I saw myself in another part of my dream.

* * *

I found myself in my now fifteen-year-old self. I was playing Mario Kart 8, going for MAX VR; and in the future would I definitely go for MAX BR(battle mode) as well. I was then trolled, causing me some childish frustration; thus my younger brother laughing in the background.

I then had lunch- I couldn't remember what I had- but what I knew next was Jake coughing. Why now? He was fine just minutes ago!

Nevertheless, I wanted to help him out. I fetched some water that was lemon-flavored, poured it in a glass, and headed off to Jake's room. I entered to see him with a horrific look on his face. I raised an eyebrow, but I shrugged it off because I thought he was being dramatic. I set down the glass of unplain water on his bedside table, then I began to feel tingy...

* * *

"DJ! DJ! Get up! I need to tell you something..."

I woke up in my Koopaling self, shaking. Not because I'm cold, but someone was doing it physically. And that was Iggy; his eyes staring into mine as he stopped shaking me.

"Gah!" I shrieked and scampered back, the sight of Iggy's crazed-looking eyes looking more insane when they were in shock mode.

"Sorry about that. Anyway, Mario is on his way here!" Iggy shouted.

I gasped. "What? Why?"

"I wasn't present at my fortress in the jungle world," Iggy replied. "I'm supposed to battle him next after Wendy."

I tilted my head, confused at first. But then I got it; Iggy was the next boss after Wendy like in _New Super Mario Bros. Wii_!

"But I didn't want to head over because I want to finish my invention first, so I can get you home before Mario comes. I don't want you... to end up... like the others..." Iggy sighed.

I had a sorrow feeling in my head. I _do_ want to go back home, but what about Iggy himself?

I gave Iggy a hug, and he gave one as well in return.

"Let's go and finish that invention."

* * *

Three hours and Iggy and I were looking to be on the finishing stage.

"DJ, I need the mallet." Iggy beckoned for me to pass him some type of hammer next to me.

I grabbed one that had a red handle and a slick, black top.

"Not the sledge. The mallet."

Iggy pointed toward a hammer that was almost the same as the one I previously grabbed, except the handle was yellow and the top was stone grey. I handed the said hammer over, and Iggy continued his work.

"Ha! We're all done!" Iggy yelled out happily after I finished rounding a corner using some fire breath and a welder.

"Really?" I perked up, smiling.

"Yep! Now all that is left to do is to turn it on, and that is by pressing the orange button on the front." Iggy told me as I spotted a small orange button that was on the machine, just a few inches away from the floor. I had to bend over to reach it, and I pressed it once.

Nothing happened.

"It doesn't work." I felt my hope dribble away.

"You have to press it multiple times until the power is strong enough to work." Iggy advised. I facepalmed, wondering why I didn't thought of that.

"I guess this is goodbye," I said. "It has been fun, but time for me to vamoose."

"Hope to see you again someday," Iggy smiled. "Not the times when Mario barges in."

We both laughed after what was saidI

"Can I say goodbye to the other Koopalings as well? Just so they know what will happen." I said.

"Sure, go ahead," Iggy said. "But I'm coming with you in case Mario arrives unexpectedly. There's not much time!"

"Okay!" I replied as we ran out of the lab and toward the infirmary. I had planned to say goodbye to the Koopalings in there first, then to Morton, Ludwig, and Bowser Jr; the others who had not battled Mario yet.

* * *

We had Ludwig, Morton, and Bowser Jr meet us in the playroom so that I could say my last words to them all at once.

"This might be the last time we talk." I said the same thing when at the infirmary, wiping a tear from my eyes.

"It has been good knowing you, DJ! You still give me hope that us Koopas will win over the Mario Brothers, and that King Dad will keep Mama Peach once and for all!" Bowser Jr smiled, while I could see a tear in his eyes as well.

"I'll miss you. King Bowser, Kamek, and the others, too." I added.

"Aye, they will miss you as well. Maybe I can convince Iggy to create you a device that can allow you to visit us any time you want." Ludwig said.

"Maybe I can..." Iggy nodded, rubbing his chin. This made me feel a lot better, because this could not be possibly the first and last time I will visit this world.

Suddenly, the playroom door was heard banging very loudly, making us all jump. At first we thought it was only Roy, since he was strong enough to make such noise.

But we were wrong.

The door broke off its hinges and down on the ground, as someone kicked it down. Roy could do that, but not with a smell of burning fire. And this person is someone who can't breath fire, but can throw fire.

Mario, with a fire flower power, stomped inside.

* * *

 **AN: 46000+ BR on Mario Kart 8 now. ;)**


	20. That's what friends are for

**AN: This is the final chapter! DJ(myself)** **will finally get to** **go back to his home planet! :D**

 **Man, I can't wait to finish this once and for all...**

 **I have been waiting for this since July 24, 2015!**

 **Jake: Can you finish it already? You're making me and Trice get sick from playing all day and all night' while drinking Sprite and Doctor Pepper!**

 **Trice: You're also giving us brainfreeze!**

 **Me: What if I can't?**

 **Both boys: _FINISH IT OFF! NOW!_**

 **Me: *Starts typing a letter _W_ in fear***

 **P.S.: I should probably delete my FanFiction account. The reason why will be told at the bottom of this page.**

* * *

"Where have-a you been?!" Mario pointed a finger in Iggy's chest.

Iggy gulped, not wanting to say a word.

Ludwig attempted to run front of Iggy to defend him, but Mario threw a fireball at him, knocking him to the ground in deep pain.

"Don't even try!" Mario snapped, then turned back to Iggy. "Answer my-a question!"

"He will not." I said sternly.

Mario quickly looked at me, which made him slightly shocked, taking a few steps back. "Who are you?"

"DJ." I stated.

'Do you work for-a Bowser? Where are you from? Do you live here?" Mario questioned, frowning.

"No, I come from planet Earth, and I don't really live here." I replied.

"DJ is actually a human boy who was teleported here by Iggy's invention, when it was actually supposed to teleport the princess here. He is acting as an apprentice for King Dad after Kamek turned him into a temporary Koopa like us." Morton ranted. "Now Iggy finished another invention; the one that should take DJ back to his home planet! And of course, there is also-"

"MORTON!" Everyone except Mario yelled at him.

"Lies! Bald-a faced lies! Your friend here is an actual Koopa, not just a random kid disguised as one!" Mario shouted.

"But I'm not-" I pleaded.

"Silence! You are-a evil!" Mario threw a fireball at me, which luckily I dodged in time.

"I better head back to the lab and get home once and for all!" I yelled over to Iggy.

"Good luck, DJ! You go. We will hold Mario off for you!" Iggy shouted.

"That's pretty noble-like of you." I commented.

"The 'minion sacrifice'; it's what King Dad would have wanted." Bowser Jr added.

"Run, DJ!" Ludwig got back up again and helped Morton, Iggy, and Bowser Jr try hold off Mario with their shell and scepter attacks, while the hero himself tried to push aside them to get me.

I ran out of the playroom, slamming the door behind me. I could hear a scream inside, meaning one of the Koopalings must have lost the struggle; or should I say, fight. Filled with terror, I continued running down the hall, toward Iggy's room...

* * *

I ran into Iggy's room and rapidly opened the door to his lab next. There, the invention sat waiting for me to use it and take me home.

I recalled what Iggy told me on how I should operate it, and I went to the left side of the machine, where the orange button was. Without hesitation I began to push it multiple times, as fast as I could.

I heard crashing somewhere outside the hallway, and I began to panic. Mario must be on his way! I started having thoughts on what happened to the Koopalings who helped hold Mario off, but at the same time I kept pushing the button.

"You can't-a escape me, Koopaling!" I could hear Mario yell in the hallway.

Honestly, how many more times do I need to push the button?! It seemed to never end.

I heard Mario banging on Iggy's bedroom door in the room next to me. He is coming to get me! But thank goodness I came up with my plan I created in Chapter 17.

Oh no! I broke the fourth wall! Let's repeat that again...

* * *

I heard Mario banging on Iggy's bedroom door in the room next to me. He is coming to get me! But thank goodness I came up with my plan I created two days ago.

I grabbed an old small gear, some wood, a whistle, some rope, and other supplies. What I did next? Well, I will explain now.

First, I set the gear firmly into the ground, propped against the wall. Afterwards, I used nails and a hammer to make my pieces of wood into a crate, with one side that wasn't filled in, like an open box. Next, I attached a hook to the non-exposed part of the crate and tied one end of the rope on the hook, and the other end to the gear. Lastly, I got another piece of rope and tied one end to the gear, while the other end was tied to another hook set on the other wall, looking like a trip wire.

I looked at my last remaining item in hand; the whistle. Everything was all set. I planned to use the whistle to lure Mario into the lab, where he will trip over the rope. The rope will make the gear react, loosening the part of the rope holding the crate, thus making it land over Mario, trapping him.

And it looked like I finished just in time, because I heard Iggy's bedroom door crash down.

"I will-a get you!" I heard Mario's voice outside the lab.

I made sure the door to the lab was unlocked before hiding behind a desk. After that was taken care of, I blew the whistle as hard as I could, getting more of Mario's attention.

Mario turned the doorknob slowly in case I were to come in with an attack, but he didn't know what I had in store...

Then came silence.

 _Come on Mario, enter already!_ I thought aggressively. Wondering what was causing the hiatus, I decided to look over the desk for a quick peek.

The door was wide open, meaning Mario must have entered the room. But the crate hadn't fell at all; meaning something was wrong.

"Uh oh... this isn't good. Where did he go?" I muttered. But then I felt a burning sensation on my shell...

"GOT YOU NOW!" Mario shouted triumphantly. He had somehow made it past my trap and snuck behind me, with the fire power in store!

"Augh!" I shrieked in total surprise, staggering back. I wasn't looking where I was going, and I tripped over the rope. The gear nearby rotated, loosening the rope. And the crate came down on top of me! I trapped myself!

I looked at Mario through a hole in the crate as he approached, smirking.

"Very clever! You nearly had me. But no Koopa shall-a outsmart the most famous Super Mario!" Mario said.

"Why are you doing this?" I cried.

"The thrill of the battle, my boy! All for the thrill of the battle," Mario raised up one hand as it began to glow red. "Now, time for me to finish you off and get my Peach back."

My eyes widened, and I braced for fiery impact as I was trapped and I didn't have my scepter with me. I waited for my defeat...

"DON'T YOU EVEN TRY!" A young voice yelped.

I opened my eyes to see that Mario put down his hand, wondering who cried out. He looked behind the crate and took a step back. I looked at Mario, confused.

I turned around and saw Larry running into the lab with his scepter. It turned out he had recovered enough to see what all the fuss was about.

 _Thank you, little pal!_ I breathed a huge sigh of relief.

What Larry did next was that he fired blasts from his scepter toward the crate I was trapped in, tearing it apart completely. He saved me. He _actually_ saved me!

"Ah!" Mario jumped back in shock, then smirked again. "No matter; my aim's just-a as good from here!" Mario raised his hand again, preparing to throw more fireballs.

"Not if I can help it!" I shouted. I got into my shell, and skidded along the floor.

Mario put up his hands to protect himself but I smashed into him, making him stagger back. Mario threw a fireball at me but because I was sliding fast in my shell, he missed. I tripped him over then rammed him again with a charged attack, sending him into the opposite wall. The back of his overalls got caught on a hook high above the ground, and Mario was left hanging there as we walked over and began to taunt him.

"Get me down!" Mario tried to shake himself off and tried to reach behind himself to pull off the hook, but couldn't.

"Have a taste of your own medicine!" I said.

"You made your last battle, plumber." Larry added.

* * *

Mario was still struggling on the hook, with tape across his mouth, as Larry and I headed back over to the invention.

Around twenty or thirty more presses on the orange button and a portal in the machine opened up.

"I guess this is really goodbye." I sighed.

Larry gave me a hug. "I know that feeling. Here, Iggy told me to give you these as well."

Larry gave me what looked like a stopwatch, my bottle of purple hair dye, and a pair of headphones that weren't the cheap stuff. I opened the circular case looking like a stopwatch and saw a blue button inside.

"I wanted to give you one of my headphones for you to remember me, in case I never see you again," Larry explained. "Your flashy bottle of hair dye as well."

"What about this?" I asked him about the thing that had the blue button.

"Iggy invented that while he was in the playroom. He said that if you press the button, you will teleport from your home planet to his lab, while you use this invention to go back to your home planet." Larry said. "Mario was mainly going for you, so do not worry that the others were hurt."

So that was why the blue button device came as well.

I stepped inside the portal. Larry smiled at me, and I smiled back.

We both gave each other one last hug before I began to disappear into thin air.

My legs turned into pixels, and it was going to my waist. Larry and I reached out with one hand and shook each other.

"Until we meet again, DJ!" I heard Larry's last words before I was pixelated completely, disappearing into thin air.

Larry then turned to stare at Mario. "What am I going to tell King Dad?"

"Mrrf!" Mario muffled.

"No, not you. What am I going to tell him about DJ?" Larry questioned.

Mario didn't reply.

"Oh well. Then you it is," Larry ran out of the lab, through Iggy's room, into the halkway, towards the throne room. "HEY, KING DAD! LOOK WHAT I HAVE FOR YOU!"

* * *

* _Meanwhile, back on Earth...*_

* * *

The boys were on the final race. The one where they would finally reach 99999 VR for me and be done once and for all.

"Come on, Jake! Get that for your bro!" Trice said.

"Can't you see I'm trying?" Jake answered. "I'm on the third lap now!"

I was still going between dimensions, feeling dizzy and more light-headed. Suddenly, a flash of light blinded my vision, this time it was a little different that when coming to the Mario universe.

And that time was when Jake passed the finish line on the screen.

Both boys were staring at the screen in anticipation, when I suddenly appeared right above Trice.

I dropped down and plopped on top of Trice, earning a loud yelp of pain in return.

Jake instantly turned his head toward his friend and saw the person who he had not seen in a week and a half; myself.

"DJ?!" Jake gasped.

"Ugh..." Trice groaned and got out from under me. "Wait, DJ?!"

"Oof... hey- Jake?!" I sat up groggily.

"DJ!" Jake cried out happily, hugging me tightly.

"Where have you been? Because of you, we had to spend a week looking for you and playing your game!" Trice yelled.

"Ooh, ouch!" I pulled Jake away from me. "And that? Uh... it's a long story."

Jake and Trice looked at each other, and shrugged.

I looked over at the TV screen. "Are you playing Mario Kart 8 online?"

"Yeah, and we did something you cannot even imagine." Trice said in an odd way. Making me more suspicious of him, I decided to see for myself in the game.

The results showed up from the last race, on the screen and I was shocked to see myself on the top of the rankings list, with the VR number going from 99987 to 99999, the max!

"You... did this?" I stammered.

Jake looked at Trice. "Well, it was hard, right?" His friend nodded in return.

I gave Jake a tight hug. "Oh thank you, thank you!" Now it was Jake's turn to groan.

"Sheesh," Trice narrowed his eyes at us. "Suit yourselves; I'm callling my parents to come pick me up."

Me and Jake didn't really care; after Trice left, we played some online with the two-player mode together.

Between one of the games, Jake looked at the stopwatch-like object next to me, along with the hair dye and headphones.

"What are those? Where did you get them?" Jake asked.

"Let's just say that when I 'buy' things, they seem to come from another universe." I replied.

Jake looked at me, puzzled.

"Never mind, I'll explain later." I said quickly.

* * *

It wasn't until two hours later, our parents arrived home.

"Kids! You there? For the last time, we're home! We also bought you boys a McDonalds meal!" Dad called.

Jake and I left the living room and greeted our parents.

"You didn't make a mess or had a fight with your brother, did you?" Mom asked me.

"No," I shook my head. "Except for a soda spill on Jake's shirt."

Jake nervously giggled as Dad spotted an unusual white spot on Jake's blank T-Shirt, frowning.

"Well, at least it is not like you planned a high school party or anything." Dad's frown disappeared.

Both Mom and Dad were about to leave us be, when they looked in the living room and saw the TV left on by accident. Dad was about to shut it off but stopped when he saw the game screen and my ranking number.

"You actually managed to get something that I never got in my youth. I'm impressed." Dad gasped.

"Heh heh... thanks. It's not like I had any help or anything..." I trailed off.

Mom looked over and spotted the stuff that Jake mentioned earlier; on the couch. "Where did you get this stuff? They don't seem to come from our region."

"A friend, Mom." I grinned.

"And what friend gave you these? Someone from school? Jake's neighbor Trice? Relatives?" Mom questioned again.

Jake and I looked at each other, neither of us wanting to speak.

"Could it be because the two of you are online friends? And you never see each other in the flesh?" Dad asked. This made both of us shriek in terror because he should have chose his words more carefully. "Well, not literally."

Jake shrugged and smiled toward me. "Good things can come in small, rare packages, you know."

I nodded, looking back at my parents. "I'm not much of a socializer. But I'm looking into it."

* * *

 **AN: Reason why I decided to quit FanFiction already(read next line below)**

 **Happy late April Fools :P (I had to get off the computer last night :()**

 **I will start another story, but who knows when. Be aware I am also not only into Mario FanFics(the type I enjoy most), but a few others as well. I may or may not do crossovers, as those types of Fanfics will require a lot more time to think of more imagination. I can focus on categories that are gaming-related, so keep that in mind.**

 **You can read my FanFic biography to learn more about my personality, and what I'm really into. I enjoy stuff such as wolves, foxes, dogs, Adventure FanFics, Horror FanFics, and Humor FanFics.**

 **And a 'little' reminder, do not try to find my _mariogamerboy64_ account anymore, as it(my main) is permanently banned! :(**

 **My new main account will be _WildWispyWolfy_. If you own a Wii U, a Nintendo Network account, and know me very well, I suggest you jot this down on a notepad or whatever.**

 **Lastly, I want to tell every one of you that I now own a Youtube account as well! Just look up LarryStar15 / PurpleHyperWolfer(I suggest that you put both names in for accurate results) but you can also just put LarryStar15. However, I have not experimented this before, so** **tell me if something is wrong.**

 **Okay, see you guys another time. Going for 50000+ BR in Mario Kart 8 at the moment, so I might go on hiatus here until then.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review as well, as that would be greatly appreciated. R &R, as most of you visitors would say in your author's notes(bottom page part) xD**

 **And the (real)last thing I want to say is, this is the first time I made a chapter containing 3k words! (Because of the author's notes and all that) That's right! 3K!**

 **Bye for real,** **and take care ;)**

 **#LoveAWolf**


End file.
